Once A Family, Always A Family
by HaNpllfan
Summary: Set seven years after Once in Love, Always in Love. When tragedy strikes will Aria and Ezra be able to make it through as a family?
1. Chapter 1

***I don't own Pretty Little Liars**

**This is a sequel to Once in Love, Always in Love so please read that first for this to make more sense.**

It's been 7 years since Aria gave birth to Lydia and Rose and Kyle adopted her. Ezra and Aria got engaged shortly after and got married 5 years ago. Aria graduated on time with a teaching degree, while Ezra got his master's. They were both now living in a 3 bedroom house in New York. They had been trying for the last 3 years to have children, but were yet to have any success.

"Ez, I just don't understand it. I mean I can get raped one time and get pregnant by a guy whom I hate but I can't get pregnant by my own husband I love." Aria said sitting on the bed one morning while Ezra was getting ready.

"Aria, honey I know how much you want another child and I know we've been trying like crazy, maybe we're just trying too hard." Ezra said sitting down beside Aria and wrapping his arm around her pulling him into her.

"Is that even possible?" Aria chuckled.

"I am not sure." Ezra said with a smile. "All I know is that there has got to be a reason why, how about we make an appointment with the doctor?"

"Okay." Aria said getting up to get dressed.

*ring ring*

"Hello?" Ezra said into his phone.

"Uncle Ezzy can I come over tonight?" Lydia said over the phone.

"Sure, what time?"

"I don't know ask mommy." Lydia said passing the phone to Rose.

"What time is Lydia coming over?"

"Um, how about 6 that away Kyle and I can have a good anniversary." Rose said.

"Sounds great to me I'll let Aria know."

"Thanks Ezra, love you." Rose said.

"Love you too." Ezra said before hanging up.

"Should I be worried that you are telling other people you love them?" Aria said walking up and wrapping her arms around Ezra's waist.

"No, that was Rosie, Lydia is coming over tonight so Rose and Kyle can go on their anniversary date thing they do every year." Ezra said.

"I'm really glad that we get to spend time with Lydia. It kind of helps me not feel so bad about not being able to have kids." Aria said holding on tight to Ezra.

"It will happen just give it time." Ezra said kissing the top of Aria's head.

&PLL&PLL&PLL&PLL&PLL&

"Well I talked to the doctor and she said we can come in next Wednesday." Aria said into the phone while she was cooking later that day.

"What time Wednesday so I can make sure to get my classes taken care of?" Ezra asked.

"10 am because you don't have any classes then."

"Good and by the way you look beautiful when you cook." Ezra said.

"Wha…" Aria turned around to see Ezra in the doorway. Aria ran over and wrapped her arms around Ezra.

"Oww." Ezra yelped.

"Your side hurting again?" Aria said.

"Yeah, I guess getting shot has it's lasting effects on you." Ezra chuckled after he said that he saw Aria tense up and he knew that is still bothered her. "Baby it's not your fault it never was and it will never be."

"I know but I can't not feel this guilt that I carry." Aria said gently wrapping her arms around Ezra again.

"Well stop it right now besides you need to go tend to our food or we are going to have to feed Lydia ice creams and as much as I know she would love it I think that Rose and Kyle would frown upon it." Ezra said smiling down at Aria.

After Aria finished up dinner she went and got dressed into jeans and a t-shirt and made sure the guest room was ready in case Lydia wanted to stay the night. She then went into the dining room to see Ezra setting the table.

"Wow I have you trained well don't i?" Aria joked walking by Ezra.

"Something like that."

*knock knock*

"I got it." Aria yelled out.

"Auntie Aria." Lydia yelled when Aria opened the door. The seven year old soon was in Aria's outstretched arms.

"Hey honey. Are you ready for an awesome fun filled night at Auntie Aria's and Uncle Ezra's?" Aria asked.

"You betcha." Lydia said throwing her things on the ground running in search of Ezra.

"I'm sorry." Rose said picking up Lydia's bags that were all over the entry.

"Don't worry about it; she really loves her Uncle Ezzy doesn't she?" Aria asked.

"That she does. I'm really glad she really likes you both for when one day when she's old enough and we tell her the truth. Oh by the way can she spend the night tonight because I guess Kyle got us a hotel room or something after our diner." Rose said.

"Sure thing, we got the guest room ready just in case because we weren't sure what you guys were going to do." Aria said leading Rose into the kitchen where Ezra and Lydia were getting the food ready to put on the table.

"Hey Ezra." Rose said hugging her brother.

"Hey Rosie I just wanted to tell you to behave yourself tonight and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Ezra said.

"Okay I'll be sure to do that." Rose said smirking before turning to Lydia. "Make sure you be good for Auntie Aria and Uncle Ezzy because they will tell me if you aren't, your father and I will be back sometime tomorrow." Rose told Lydia giving her a kiss on top of her head.

"Yes mommy, I love you bye." Lydia said sitting down at the table.

"Love you too, thanks you guys." Rose said running towards the door while waving back at her family. Once she was gone they all sat down and began dinner.

"So what are you going to do tonight?" Lydia asked.

"We were thinking that we would do what you do at sleepovers, we were going to watch a movie and eat popcorn and ice cream." Aria said looking over at Ezra who had a smile on his face.

"Yay, can I pick the movie?" Lydia asked jumping out of her chair.

"Yes but you have to eat first." Ezra said looking sternly at Lydia.

After they had finished dinner they went to the store to pick out a movie. Lydia picked out Cinderella and the second Cinderella movie. They had gotten home about 8 and began to watch the movie. After about half the movie Lydia was asleep on Aria's lap, who was asleep on Ezra's shoulder. Ezra however was oddly really into Cinderella.

*ring ring*

"Hello?" Ezra said confused as he did not recognize the number.

"Is this Ezra Fitz?"

"Yes"

"Your sister and brother-in-law were in a bad car accident tonight."

"I'm on my way." Ezra said and hung up the phone before the voice on the other end was able to answer.

**Okay well here is chapter one of Once in Love, Always in Love. I hope you guys like it so far. Hopefully I will be able to update sooner as I am almost done with school. Please leave some feedback and let me know what you think. **

**xoxoxoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got home after work and got on to check to see if anyone had read this and I was amazed in just a few hours all of the people who head read and reviewed and added it to story alerts. So to those who have done any of that thank you very much. Also I have somewhat of a storyline in my head already so I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Ezra, Aria, and Lydia all rushed to the hospital. They soon found a nurse who lead them in the direction of Rose and Kyle. Aria and Lydia waited out in the waiting room while Ezra went into to see the doctor.

"Mr. Fitz I am sorry to saw but both of them sustained very serious injuries from the accident and we don't expect them to make it past the morning." The doctor told Ezra once they were far enough away that Lydia couldn't hear them. Once the doctor had said these words Ezra felt as though the room was caving in, the tunnel vision that you see in the movies really does happen when you are told you are about to lose someone you really love.

"Their daughter, can she see them? Tell them good bye?" Ezra shakily asked.

"Of course, of course you may stay with them as long as you would." With that the doctor left to finish the rest of his rounds.

"How are they?" Aria asked as soon as she saw him walking down the hallway. All he could do in response was nod his head no and hold back tears. Lydia was sleeping on the loveseat behind them and it broke both of their hearts to think about the girl losing both parents in one night.

"Aria, I don't know how we are going to tell Lydia." Ezra whispered in head while she hugged him.

"Me either." Aria sobbed into Ezra's chest. "We should probably do it soon though in case something happens right now, I want her to be able to tell them good bye while they are still alive."

"Lydia, honey you need to wake up. Me and Uncle Ezzy need to talk to you." Aria said nudging Lydia to wake her up.

"What is it? Is it mommy and daddy can I go see them now." A smile crossed the little girls face.

"Honey, mommy and daddy were hurt very badly tonight." Aria said trying to keep her composure. "The doctors don't think they are going to be able to make it."

"What, what does that mean." Lydia said with a look of panic and fear.

"It means that they are going to take a very long nap." Ezra said when he saw that Aria was no longer able to talk.

"They are going to die aren't they?" Lydia asked matter-of-factly but with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, honey they are going to die." Ezra said embracing the girl now crying his own tears. "Let's go tell them good bye." Ezra then picked up Lydia who was crying into his shoulder and pulled Aria close with his free arm and they walked down the hallway together. Once they were in the room they just stood there for a few seconds.

There were two beds in the room, one which held Kyle and the other one which held a lifeless Rose. There were machines and tubes everywhere, beeping and letting them now that for now they were both still alive. Bruises covered both of their bodies and Rose had a cast on her leg and her arm was in a sling. The silence was finally broken when Lydia squirmed to get down on the ground. Once she was there she walked over to Kyle's bed and stood there for a minute.

"Daddy I love you so much and I wish you could stay here with me forever. I have so many things that I want you to do with me and show me. Please daddy don't forget me because I won't forget you." She finished before kissing her dad and then walking over to Rose.

"Mommy you are my best friend ever, I know mom's aren't supposed to be but you are. Please, please don't go and make daddy stay he always listens to you. I love you and no matter what no one will ever replace you." Lydia said before breaking down. She leaned over and laid on her mother's arm and cried for about 5 minutes before Ezra went and picked her up. She didn't even try to fight him off she just continued to cry.

Aria took this time to say her thank-you's to Rose and Kyle for all that they had done for Lydia and that she loved them very much. She then went out to take her turn at keeping Lydia calm so Ezra could go say good bye to his baby sister. As the night went on more and more people showed up to say their good byes. Ezra's parents made it in along with Aria's, Kyle's mother also made it in during the middle of the night.

About 6 in the morning the doctor came in to tell the family that Kyle had passed. Lydia just climbed into Ezra's lap and dug her head into his chest and cried until she fell asleep. Ezra rubbed her back and rocked her back and forth in a soothing motion while Aria leaned her head on Ezra's shoulder and rubbed Lydia's arm.

**Okay so I know it's not very long but I don't want to give too much away in one chapter. This chapter was written in some ways from personal experience of losing someone really close to you so I hope that you can feel the emotion in it. Please R&R hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon.**

**xoxoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is some flashbacks of Rose. I really wanted to see some more into her and Ezra's relationship for you guys.**

After Ezra finally got Lydia to sleep her placed her in Aria's lap and got up to go see his sister. Growing up Ezra and Rose were extremely close. They had a special bond that no one really understood. The only time that they ever fought was one night when Rose came home from a date with her boyfriend, whom Ezra hated. She had a bruise on her arm and Ezra knew something was up.

_Rose had just came back from a date with her boyfriend her sophomore your of high school. Her boyfriend Craig was despised by Ezra and for good reason. He was way overprotective and overbearing of Rose._

"_Rose, what is that on your arm?" Ezra said starring at Rose's arm._

"_Nothing just leave me alone." Rose yelled, trying to yank her arm from Ezra's grip._

"_I will not leave you alone until you tell me what happened tonight." Ezra said looking straight into Rose's eyes._

"_I hit it in P.E. today okay just go away please." Rose said going to her room and slamming her door._

"You know Rose I think it's crazy that out of all the years we only had one big fight that we didn't talk for a while." Ezra said, as he sat down beside her bed and took her hand in his. "Thanks for being the best baby sister anyone could ever have. I remember when you brought Kyle home for the first time and you thought I hated him." Ezra chuckled at the thought.

"_Ezra this is Kyle."Rose said to her older brother. The man holding her hand nervously stuck out his free hand to shake hands with Ezra._

"_Hello Kyle, I hear that you have been going out with my baby sister for a while." Ezra said looking at Kyle with a very stern scary looking face._

"_Ye ye yeah I have." Kyle stuttered._

"_And do you love her?" Ezra asked stepping closer._

"_With all my heart." Kyle said moving back towards the door. Rose at this point decided that her older brother was going to scare the love of her life away so she stepped in front of them._

"_Ezra be nice." She hissed in Ezra's face. Ezra completely ignored her comment and looked back to Kyle._

"_Have you ever laid a hand on her before?" Kyle nodded no. "Well that's good and if you ever do believe I will kill you because I would rather spend the rest of my life behind bars then see my sister get hurt." With that Ezra left the room and went to the kitchen to finish preparing their diner. It was then that Rose realized that Kyle had made it past the Ezra Fitz approval._

"Do you remember the first time I met Kyle? I thought you were going to hurt me for treating him so bad." Ezra chuckled.

"Hey how are you doing?" Ezra heard Aria say from behind him. She then came over and sat down on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know , okay considering. I just can't even think that the odds of Rose ever waking up again are virtually none existent." Ezra said. Aria then turned around and wrapped her arms around Ezra's neck.

"I'm so sorry baby." Aria said into his chest. Ezra just sat there holding his sisters hand and consoling his wife. He knew that the next few months were going to be extremely hard for his small family. He then thought back to when his sister told him that she couldn't have children.

_Ezra soon got ready and was on his way to Le Bistro. He then went inside and spotted his sister sitting down at the corner table._

"_Hey Rose how are you." Ezra said hugging his sister._

"_I'm okay. How are you? I hear you are a big name hero now."_

"_Yeah right I just happened to be in the right place at the right time." Ezra said taking a seat. "Tell me what is really bothering you."_

"_Nothing."_

"_I can tell in your voice. Is it Kyle?" Ezra said asking about his sister's husband of 6 months. Even though his sister was only 22 she was the first to marry out of the two of them._

"_No he's fine, we are great it's just that I went to the doctor the other day and I found out that I can never have kids," Rose said fighting back tears._

"_Oh my gosh Rosie, I am so sorry." Ezra said grabbing her hand._

"_It's ok Ezra I just I'm afraid Kyle will leave me."_

"_Have you told him yet?"_

"_Yes, but he acts differently like I am a different person."_

"_Have you talked about adoption?"_

"_Yes and he seems to really want to adopt a baby but I just don't know. I feel like less of a woman."_

"_Rosie, this does not make you less of a woman. It only makes you human." Ezra said wiping her tears._

"_What if we can't find a baby to adopt?"_

"_You will in fact that gives me an idea. You know Aria right? And her situation? Well I was thinking that maybe I could talk to her. She has been contemplating adoption for a while now and maybe you are the perfect person for the baby."_

"_Oh Ezra could you? I mean I understand completely whatever she wants to do, but make sure she knows that I am really serious about it."_

"_I will."_

"Thanks sis for taking care of Lydia, you have no idea what it means to Aria and I to know that she has been taken care of all of these years." Ezra said to his sister. All of a sudden the machines hooked up to his sister started to make some weird noise and doctors came running in. He and Aria jumped up out of the way as the doctors worked on Rose. Ezra knew deep down inside that this was it, his sister was gone. He wrapped his arms around Aria and let tears role down his cheeks. He heard Aria sobbing from his chest and everything began to go in slow motion, he vaguely heard a doctor say 'I'm sorry sir'. The doctor finally went out to tell the family, while Ezra stood there and watched the doctors take out all of the tubes from his little sister. He stood there with his arms wrapped around his wife as they said good bye to Rose.

**So some of you may hate me for killing both Rose and Kyle but I promise it has to do with the storyline. Don't worry there will be some happy chapters soon along with some drama. Please Read and Review.**

**xoxoxox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for not being angry with me for killing off Rose and Kyle. I would also like to say thank you for all the reviews that you have given me they make me very happy and I am really glad that you guys are enjoying this story. I know that the next few chapters will be sad but there will also be some drama and happy times to come.**

It had been two days since Kyle and Rose had passed away. Everyone was scrambling to make the funeral arrangements and to get their estate all finalized.

"Ezra, can we talk to you?" Ezra's mother said to him.

"Yeah mom, what is it?" Ezra said walking into the living room as they both sat down on the couch.

"Your father and I talked to Rose's lawyer today and he looked at the will and Rose and Kyle left Lydia to you and Aria." His mother said taking his hand.

"To me and Aria? I would have thought they would leave her to you." Ezra said not believing what she was saying.

"Well your sister and I talked about it one night and we thought that if anything ever happened to them, they wanted Aria to be able to have her own child. They didn't trust anybody other then the two of you to take care of Lydia."

"Hey, how are you guys?" Aria said walking in and sitting down on Ezra's lap.

"Mom talked to Rose's lawyer and in her will she left Lydia to us." Ezra said wrapping his arms around her.

"To, to us?" Aria stammered out.

"Yes, Aria she wanted you to be able to have the chance to raise your own daughter if anything ever happened to her and Kyle." Ezra's mother said looking at Aria. "I mean obliviously you guys would have to sign some papers and legally take custody."

Aria then looked up at Ezra with tears in her eyes.

"What do you think Aria?" Ezra asked.

"Ez, do you even have to ask. I can't imagine her with anyone else; I want a chance to be able to raise my own daughter."

"Well then mom get us the stuff we need to do in order to make her ours." Ezra said.

&PLL&PL&PLL&PLL&PLL&PLL&PLL&PLL&

Later on that day Aria went to go look for Lydia to talk to her about moving in. she found the 7 year old sitting on the guest bed looking through a scrapbook that Rose must have made for her.

"What are you looking at?" Aria said sitting by the little girl.

"A book that mommy made for me. She told me that if we were ever apart and I missed her to look at it and I wouldn't miss her as much." Lydia said sitting up next to Aria.

"I actually need to talk to you about something." Aria began. "Your mother and father had told Grandma Fitz that if anything ever happened to them they wanted you to live with me and Uncle Ezzy."

"You mean forever?" Lydia asked looking up at Aria.

"Well not forever, but until you go off to college or get married or whatever you do with your life. Would you like to live with us?" Aria asked the little girl.

"Yes, I would love to but I have one request?" Lydia said climbing into Aria's lap.

"And what's that?" Aria asked the little girl and kissed the top of her head.

"Can we have lots of movie nights and ice cream?" Lydia asked seriously, which made Aria chuckle.

"As long as Uncle Ezzy doesn't mind I say we can do as many times as we like." Aria said hugging the girl close.

As the day went on Lydia didn't leave her room much. She seemed to be in a little bit better spirits since Aria had told her that she was going to stay with them.

"So how did she take it?" Ezra asked Aria as they were sitting in the dining room working on last minute funeral preparations.

"She was excited, but she has one requirement." Aria said looking over at Ezra with a smile.

"What is that?" Ezra asked.

"She request that we have lots of movie nights and lots of ice cream." Aria said with a chuckle.

"Well I think that we can arrange that. What do you think of all of this? I mean all of a sudden the daughter you gave up for adoption is legally yours again." Ezra said taking Aria's hand into his hand.

"Just a few days ago I was complaining because we don't have any kids yet and then all of a sudden I have a daughter, my daughter. It's weird and sad but at the same time I know that Lydia will be taken care of." Aria told Ezra moving close to him now. "How about we go get some rest tomorrow is going to be a terrible day and we have to be strong for Lydia at the viewing."

"Okay, let me just finish up here and I will be in, in a few." Ezra said kissing Aria on the cheek.

Ezra finished the papers he was filling out and then went to take out his phone to call his mother. While flipping through his recent calls he came across his sister's name. He slowly pushed the call number and heard about 7 rings before it went to her voicemail.

"**Hey this is Rose, I can't make it to the phone right now but let me know who you are and if I like you I'll call you back." *Beep***

Ezra let the phone slide out of his hand and it the ground he slowing slid down the wall he was standing against and let tears fall down his face. He didn't care how hard or how long he cried he just know that he had to let it all out. After about five minutes of him crying he felt a small hand on his leg.

"Uncle Ezzy, what's wrong?" Lydia asked moving onto Ezra's lap.

"I'm just missing your mommy and daddy." Ezra said wrapping his arms around the small girl.

"Were you and mommy really close?"

"Very close probably closer than most brother and sisters are."

"I hope you and Auntie Aria have a baby so that I can have a little brother or sister, well I'll call them that even though they won't be." Lydia said looking up at Ezra.

"I hope so too." Ezra said kissing the top of Lydia's head. He then picked her up and took her to her bed to tuck her in for the night.

"Uncle Ezzy, can I sleep in your and Auntie Aria's room tonight. I don't want to be alone." Lydia asked rubbing her eyes.

"Of course you can honey, why don't we get your sleeping bag and pillow and you can camp out on the floor." The little girl nodded and they quickly got her things together. Once Ezra had gotten Lydia's bed made and her to sleep he got changed and joined Aria in bed.

"I'm sorry but Lydia didn't want to be alone." Ezra said cuddling up to Aria.

"It's okay; I was going to tell you to bring her in here anyway. Have you been crying?" Aria asked sitting up and looking at Ezra's puffy, red eyes.

"I came across Rose's number in my phone and I decided to call it, once I heard her voice I completely lost it." Ezra said letting a tear fall down his face again.

"Ezra, you don't have to keep it all bottled up inside. I know we have to be strong for Lydia and all but you also have to deal with this, you have to morn." Aria said wiping the tear away.

"Let's get some sleep, we have a very long day tomorrow." Ezra said kissing Aria. Once they had both laid down he wrapped his arms protectively around her. "I love you Aria, more than you will ever know."

"I love you too Ezra." Aria said kissing his hand that was by her face.

**I'm hoping you guys loved this chapter. I actually almost cried and that takes a lot to do. The viewing and the funeral are up next and then they will try to get back to normal life. Thanks for all of the love please Read & Review.**

**xoxoxoxox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, I am glad that you guys have liked it so far. Please bear with me as we have another sad chapter, but I think it needs to be written.**

It was the day of the viewing which was a day before the funeral to allow more people to be able to come. Any normal funeral would be sad but this funeral was almost too much for everyone being that it was for both Kyle and Rose. Most of Kyle's family had come in as well as Ezra's parents and some aunts, uncles, and cousins. Aria's parents, Mike, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily had come as well to be there for the Fitz family.

Aria and Ezra tried to fill the void that Ezra's parents and Kyle's parents couldn't by trying to thank everyone for coming. Lydia was somewhere playing with "Uncle Mike" the little girl had always called him that not knowing that he really was her uncle. They had a special bond that no one could deny.

The girls were making sure that everyone was comfortable. Ezra was acting like nothing was wrong and Aria knew he was taking it hard, she was afraid that he was going to bottle it all up inside.

"Ezra, baby you should go sit down, you have to stop going on full force all the time." Aria said rubbing Ezra's arm, while he was walking around finding someone to talk to.

"Aria, please I am fine, besides I have to make sure that everyone is okay and I thank everyone for coming." Ezra said walking away, leaving Aria standing there.

"Are you okay?" Aria heard someone say and she turned around to see Mike standing behind her.

"I just don't understand why he won't talk to me." Aria said turning around to look at her brother.

"Aria, he lost his sister, everyone morns differently just be there for him."

"I just wish he would let me in." Aria said hugging her brother.

After the viewing Hanna, Spencer, and Emily all went back to the hotel room that they were staying in not wanting to intrude on family. Ella, Byron, and Mike all came back to the Fitz house where they were going to stay for a few days. Aria was sitting in the living room watching TV when her mother walked in.

"Honey its nearly midnight why are you still up?" Ella asked sitting down beside of her.

"I don't know." Aria said still looking at the TV.

"What's wrong?"

"I guess I feel like I need to be there for Ezra and he won't give me the chance to. I love him so much and he keeps pushing me away and now we have Lydia to think about and I feel like he's in another world." Aria said crying.

"I don't know what to tell you other then let him morn the way he needs to. He just lost his sister and now he has to take care of a child. Just let him do what he needs to do and be there for him." Ella said wrapping her arms around her daughter.

After her talk with her mom Aria decided she should go to bed so that she could at least get a little rest before her very stressful day tomorrow. When she got to her room she saw Ezra sitting on the bed looking at a photo album. She walked over and sat down next to him

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

"The scrapbook Rose made for Lydia, Lydia thought that I should look at it because she knew I was really missing her mom."

"Ezra, look at me." Aria said with tears in her eyes, she turned his face to look at hers. "I love you so much and I want you to tell me what you are thinking and stop pushing me away."

"I'm not pushing you away; I just don't want to talk about something that I can't change." Ezra said looking back to the book.

"Ezra, weren't you the one who always made me tell you what I was feeling after Brad raped me and told me not to push me away, you are being such a hypocrite right now." Aria said getting off the bed and going to the bathroom to get changed.

After Aria got done getting changed she walked back into the room and got into her side of the bed and pulled the covers up over her. She muttered a "love you" and a "night" and turned off the lamp on her night stand. Ezra looked over at his wife and automatically felt ashamed for the way he had treated her.

"I love you with all my heart." He whispered before he kissed her on the cheek and went to bed himself.

The next morning Aria was up early to fix breakfast for everybody she knew it was going to be a long day and she wanted to start it off on a good foot. Ezra was the first to come downstairs, he walked over to Aria and kissed her on the cheek and then made himself a cup of coffee.

"Aria I'm sorry about last night." Ezra said standing beside of her.

"It's okay." she said, not looking up from what she was doing.

"Look at me." Ezra said caressing her cheek.

"What do you want?" Aria said looking over at him.

"I'm sorry for everything."

"Please save it for later I have to go get ready." Aria said walking away.

The day went on as well as could be expected. The funeral was beautiful; there were way more people than either family had ever imagined. Lydia had done fairly well considering she cried a lot and never left Aria's side. The most heartbreaking moment was when she told her parents good-bye. Ezra had shed only a few tears, as Aria had expected. The reason she had not been so quick to accept his apology was because she knew that he was not okay with everything and he really didn't mean what he had said. After the funeral was over people gathered at Aria and Ezra's house to bring food to just be around each other. After every had left Mike took Lydia to get some ice cream and Ella and Byron went out to get some things that they thought Aria and Ezra would need, leaving Aria and Ezra by themselves.

"Aria why are you mad at me?" Ezra asked walking into their room and sitting on their bed beside Aria.

"Because you aren't sorry for what you said to me and you aren't morning your sister's death. You are just going to keep it all bottled up inside."

"I don't know how else to deal." Ezra said.

"Talk to me Ezra, tell me what you feel. Make me understand, I will always be here for you, remember for better, or for worse." Aria said with a tear running down her cheek.

"Fine I feel angry, I feel like the world kicked me hard and just kept throwing punches. I lost my sister and brother-in-law all in one day and it's just not fair. I want to call her and I want to go out to dinner with her and Kyle and I want her to be here for Lydia." Ezra said with tears running down his face.

All Aria could do was wrap her arms around her husband and sit there and be there for him. She sat there comforting her hurt husband for who knows how long. She shed some tears of her own, knowing that their life would never be the same again. Finally after they both cried as much as they physically could Ezra looked up at Aria.

"Aria, thank you so much for being here for me I don't deserve you." Ezra said pulling Aria close now.

"I love you more than you will ever know and thank you for being my husband." Aria said resting her head on Ezra's chest. "And please don't hold it all in anymore."

**Okay guys here's another chapter. I have some really awesome dramaful ideas for the next few chapters so please Read and Review. **

**xoxoxox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again guys for all the reviews it means so much to see that people actually read it and feel the emotion, which I have felt before. So here is where the drama begins.**

It had been a week since Rose and Kyle's funeral and Ezra and Aria had kept Lydia home for that week to help move her in to her new home and to make sure that she was adjusting well. Ezra was returning to his teaching job at NYU today and Aria was returning to her job at the local high school.

"Lydia, make sure you have all of your homework that you made up while you were off." Ezra yelled down the hall to Lydia's room.

"I got it Uncle Ezzy." Lydia yelled from her room. A few minutes later she ran down the hall to the kitchen. "I'm hungry."

"There are pancakes on the table, you need to hurry we have to leave in 15 minutes so that I can drop you off before I go to work." Aria said hugging the little girl before Lydia ran into the other room.

"How is my lovely wife this morning?" Ezra asked Aria while he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"I am doing okay, just stressing out because I know that today is going to be busy."

"Honey, it's going to be okay, just take a deep breath and remember that I love you."

"I love you too, now I have to go make sure that Lydia is ready to go or we are all going to be late." Aria said kissing Ezra one last time before leaving the kitchen.

Ezra returned home later that night after a full day of getting caught up on all of his classes. He checked the mail and saw an envelope addressed to both he and Aria from the New York State Prison system. He had no idea why the prison system would be sending him a letter but there was only one way to find out. Before he was able to open it however Aria and Lydia returned home interrupting his thoughts.

"How was your day?" Aria asked wrapping her arms around Ezra as they followed Lydia to the house.

"Crazy, but it was nice to be back around my students again, although I think that they liked the lack of homework. How was your day?"

"Stressful, the kids were way behind and when I asked the principal about it he said that they did their 'work' while I was gone. Although I have no idea what work they did but it sure wasn't what I had sent." Aria said clearly upset by the day. She slumped down on the couch beside Ezra. "What's that in your hand?"

"I'm not sure, it was in the mail today and it had been forwarded from my old apartment." Ezra said looking down at it."

"Well you should probably open it."

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Fitz,_

_ Bradley Lane has recently been released from prison on the grounds of good behavior. It is of our knowledge that he has previously threatened and assaulted both of you in the past. We would like to tell you to be on high alert as he may seek revenge on you. Please look out for anything strange and report any strange happenings to your local police._

_Sincerely,_

_The New Your State Prison System._

Tears started to run down Aria's face as she sat there in fear. How could Brad be let out of prison early? Why hadn't they known until now? What about Lydia, her biological father was out of prison what if he went after her?

"Ezra I don't understand? How could this happen, we are finally starting to act like a normal family." Aria said digging her face into Ezra's chest.

"I won't let him anywhere near you or Lydia. He will not destroy our family I promise you that." Ezra said wrapping his arms protectively around Aria.

"Uncle Ezzy, what's wrong with Auntie Aria?" Lydia asked sitting down on the other side of Ezra.

"Someone who hurt her very badly a long time ago and went to prison got out early and she's afraid he is going to come and hurt our family." Ezra said wrapping arm around Lydia pulling her close.

"What did he do to her?" Lydia asked innocently. Ezra couldn't tell he the whole story, right now was not a good time.

"He lied to her about stuff and threatened her and then one day he shot me in the stomach." Ezra said lifting his shirt to show the little girl his scar.

"Why would he do that?" Lydia asked as she touched the scar and then looked back to Ezra.

"Some people are just like that and do mean things to other people." Ezra told Lydia.

"Well I won't let that mean man do anything to my new family; I can't lose my new mommy and daddy." Lydia said.

"You won't baby." Aria said finally breaking her silence.

Later that night Aria and Ezra were getting ready for bed when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Ezra asked into the phone, after he said it a few more times he hung up.

"Who was that?" Aria asked curiously.

"I don't know no one answ…" Ezra cut off once he realized it was Brad. He immediately called the police department. After an officer promised to look into it Ezra looked over at Aria.

"I think we should go back to Rosewood. We have spring break next week and there's no school tomorrow. I think we need to get away from everything." Ezra told Aria.

"I think you are right. I'll call my parents on the way there tomorrow. We can get things packed in the morning." Aria said cuddling next to Ezra.

"I think we need to get some rest, I love you." Ezra said kissing Aria before they hear a tiny knock at the door.

"Auntie Aria, Uncle Ezzy can I sleep with you?" Lydia asked climbing up onto their bed. "I'm scared that the bad man is going to come."

Aria looked over at Ezra who gave a small nod. "Of course you can, honey." Aria said wrapping her arm around the tiny girl. "Tomorrow we are going to go see my parents and Uncle Mike, okay?"

"That's sounds like fun." Lydia said yawing.

"Go to bed sweetie." Ezra said before he kissed her on the head and turned off the lights to the room.

**So Brad is back. I still don't want Lydia to know the truth yet because she has been through so much already. Well let me know what you think Read &Review **

**Xoxoxoxoxox**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Ezra and Aria got up early to pack. They didn't really care what they packed, just as long as they got out of New York as fast as they could. They woke Lydia up shortly after 8 and began on their journey back home to Rosewood.

A few hours later they arrived at the Montgomery household to a waiting Ella and Byron.

"Mom, Dad thank you so much for letting us stay with you." Aria said to her parents, after she ran up and wrapped her arms around them.

"Stay as long as you would like. Just as long as you, Ezra, and Lydia are safe that is all we care about." Ella said picking Lydia up. "How about we go and get you situated in Uncle Mike's old room." Ella asked the child in her arms.

"Is Uncle Mike going to come and play?" Lydia asked Ella as they walked into the house.

"When he gets off of work." Ella told her.

"How long are you guys going to stay?" Byron asked looking over at the obviously frightened couple.

"We aren't sure yet, we just want to keep Lydia safe and we feel that this is the safest place for her right now." Ezra told Byron as he held Aria close.

"Like Ella said, stay as long as you would like. You guys being safe is our biggest priority right now." Byron said putting a hand on Ezra's shoulder, leading the couple into the house.

&PLL&PLL&PLL&PLL&PLL&PLL&

Later on that evening Mike arrived at the Montgomery house. He no sooner got into the door when Lydia came running up to him wrapping her arms around his legs.

"Uncle Mike!" Did you come to play?" Lydia yelled as Mike picked her up.

"Man you're getting big Lydia; pretty soon you'll be bigger than me."

"Then I can pick you up." Lydia told Mike.

"Yeah, then you can pick me up." Mike laughed.

"So Mike, what is it like to live on your own?" Ezra asked Mike as he came in and sat down on the chair across from Aria and Ezra.

"You know it's pretty great. I love getting up whenever I want and eating whatever I want. Well I was until I got a job." Mike laughed. "So what brings you guys to Rosewood on such short notice?"

"Mom and Dad didn't tell you?" Aria asked Mike as he nodded. "Brad got out of prison and last night someone prank called us, we just felt like we need to be here for right now to keep Lydia safe."

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe that creep got out after all that he did to you." Mike said holding Lydia as she started to fall asleep.

"Yeah our thoughts exactly, but you have to remember that the only thing they actually were able to convict him of was shooting Ezra. There was no proof of what he did to me that night, or at least that's what his lawyer said." Aria told Mike obviously upset.

"Apparently shooting someone only gets you 7 years in prison, it's just not fair. What that guy did to Aria, deserves a life sentence." Ezra said pulling Aria closer to him, as if to protect her from the world.

"The whole thing stinks and especially after what just happened with Rose and Kyle, it's just not fair." Mike said to the couple, he was then interrupted by a loud snore and chuckled looking down at Lydia. "I think I will go and put her to bed."

After Mike left the room, Ezra flipped through the TV trying to find something to watch, when he came upon his and Aria's song, Heaven by Bryon Adams.

__

_Oh once in your life you find someone__  
__Who will turn your world around__  
__Bring you up when you're feelin' down__  
__Now nothin' can change what you mean to me__  
__Oh there's lots that I could say__  
__But just hold me now__  
__'Cause our love will light the way___

When the song was over tears were rolling down Aria's face.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Ezra asked looking down at his wife.

"I just love you so much and I am so thankful that you stayed with me through everything and that you are being a father to my daughter even when you don't have to be." Aria said as the rested her head on his chest.

"I love you more then you will ever know Aria and I would do anything for you." Ezra said kissing the top of her head and rubbing circles on her back to help calm her down. "I think that it's time we go to bed. "

"But it's only 8." Aria giggled.

"So, I didn't say we were going to sleep." Ezra smirked as he picked up Aria into his strong arms. He then carried her up to her old room. When he had reached the door he tripped on something in the floor and went tumbling into the room. Aria landed on the bed while Ezra landed flat on his face. When Ezra looked up he saw Aria laughing harder than he had seen her laugh in weeks. Ezra then got up and joined Aria on the bed. The couple just sat and laughed for a few minutes, not having a care in the world, not worrying about anything.

"You know Ezra the look on your face when you realized that you were in the middle of the floor was priceless." Aria giggled.

"Well I'm sorry that there was something on the floor. I am glad however that I could bring that pretty smile of yours back." Ezra said as he leaned down to kiss Aria. "I love you so much Aria Montgomery-Fitz."

"I love you more Mr. Ezra Fitz."

***I don't own PLL or Bryan Adams Heaven.**

**Well I am so sorry that I haven't updated for a while I feel like such a bad author, but life caught up with me and I got busy. I have a few more ideas, but as always I would love to hear what you guys think. And is it just me or does it seem like fanfiction is losing interest? Anyway please READ &REVIEW and let me know what you guys think.**

**xoxoxoxox**


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Ezra and Aria decided that they should at least get out and see Rosewood while they were there. They also wanted to show Lydia around and let her get to know the place where she would be spending holidays from now on. They started out by stopping by the local café where they used to get coffees all the time.

"Lydia, this is where I used to get coffee for me and Uncle Ezzy when were dating." Aria told Lydia when they had sat down and got something to eat.

"You got coffee when you were dating that sounds really boring." Lydia said as she drank her hot chocolate.

"Well we couldn't do a lot because Auntie Aria's parents didn't like us together that much." Ezra told the girl.

"Why?" Lydia asked, looking up at Ezra.

"Because we didn't tell them we were dating." Ezra said not wanting to tell the whole story to her till she was older.

"Aria Montgomery, how are you doing?" Aria looked up to see Noel Kahn standing in front of their table.

"Fitz, Aria Fitz and I'm doing great how are you?" Aria asked as she felt Ezra grab her hand under the table.

"I'm pretty good actually engaged to Mona and planning our wedding. And who is this little girl?" Noel asked looking at Lydia.

"This is Ezra's niece Lydia she lives with us." Aria said still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Noel would marry Mona even after all that she did to everyone and lied to everyone.

"Oh you and Fitzy don't have children?" Noel smirked.

"Not yet, working at NYU and Aria teaching we haven't really thought much about it." Ezra said obviously getting defensive.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys around, I have to get Mona coffee and bagels." Noel said before walking off.

"Mona and Noel together, I can't believe it." Aria said after Noel left.

"Well people that act like they do deserve each other." Ezra said to her. "Come Lydia finish up and we will go and see some other places. Okay?" the little girl nodded in agreement.

After they were done with their coffee's and hot chocolate they decided to go to the park and let Lydia run off all her caffeine from the hot chocolate. After about an hour at the park they went over to Hollis to see some of Ezra's old colleagues and to see Byron.

"Well Lydia this is where Uncle Ezzy went to college and then he taught here for a few months." Aria told Lydia as they walked up to the campus.

"Why did you only stay for a few months?" Lydia asked very confused.

"Well I got fired." Ezra said.

"What did you do?" Lydia asked shocked that her Uncle had gotten fired.

"Well Auntie Aria's parents found out that we were going out and didn't like it and to make a long story short her father got me fired." Ezra said to Lydia.

"But you guys like each other now don't you?" Lydia asked concerned.

"Yes, yes we do. We made amends and put that behind us and we are now very good friends." Ezra said as he took the little girls hand. "Let's go see if we can go find Byron."

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Bryon asked as they all walked into his office.

"We wanted to show Lydia where Ezra used to work and went to college and come and see you." Aria said as she went up and gave her dad a hug.

"I am really glad that you like Uncle Ezzy now." Lydia said matter-of-factly as she went over and sat on the couch that was in the room.

"I take it you told her about why Ezra didn't teach here for long." Byron said with a tinge of guilt.

"Yeah, but we also told her that you and I are very good friends now." Ezra told Byron.

"Do you want us to get you some lunch dad?" Aria asked.

"Um, sure why don't you go and you two get it and Lydia can stay here with me." Byron suggested to the couple. "I know you haven't had a lot of time to yourselves." He added.

When Aria and Ezra had left Byron went and took a seat at his desk as Lydia walked around the office and stared at all of the books.

"Have you read all of these?" Lydia asked in awe at the size of some of the books.

"Nah, only about half of them. The rest are for incase students need to use them or when Aria was younger she would come and read them."

"Byron can I ask you something?" Lydia asked as she came over and started to fidget with things on Byron's desk like she was nervous about what she was going to ask.

"Sure, honey anything." Byron said looking up from the paper he was grading.

"Well you know that I have a Grandma and Grandma Fitz and that my dad's dad died and all and his mother is really sick." Lydia told Byron in a grown up voice as Byron shook his head. "Well since Auntie Aria and Uncle Ezzy are like my new parents is it okay if I call you Grandpa Byron?" Lydia asked as she finally looked up from the desk.

Byron just sat there for a moment as he took it all in. His one and only grandchild whom he had never had a grandfather-granddaughter relationship wanted to call him grandpa. It took all that he had to not cry then and there.

"I would love it if you call me that." Byron told the little girl as he motioned for her to come around the desk . when she did he picked her up and placed her on his lap. "So how about you help me grade some papers?"

"I would love that, but only if we get to play when we are done." Lydia said as she took the pen from Byron and looked down at the paper seriously.

"Deal" Byron said as he took the pen back and giggled at Lydia.

**So I went back and read and realized that I don't think I mentioned Kyle's dad so he is dead and I am going to say that his mother is really sick for the sake of Lydia getting close to Aria's parents. Thanks to everyone who Read and reviewed even though it wasn't as much as it has been. I am not sure on whether or not I want them to move to Rosewood or stay in New York but either way good Ole' Brad will always be around. Well less than 2 weeks my friends till the season 3 premiere and I can not wait. So enough of me babbling. So R&R**

**xoxoxoxox**


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a week since Aria, Ezra, and Lydia had been in Rosewood and as much as they hated to they had to pack up and go back to New York. There was about another month left of school and they didn't see the point of pulling Lydia out so close to the end and Ezra and Aria didn't want to leave their classes hanging. They were still considering moving back to Rosewood.

"So honey how much do you really want to move back to Rosewood?" Ezra asked Aria as they were packing up their clothes.

"A lot, I mean I feel so unsafe in New York and I just want Lydia to be safe and I think that right now she needs a new start. Besides I really miss my parents and my brother and my friends." Aria said as she came sat down on the bed.

"Well I am willing to do whatever you want to do. Your father told me the other night that he could get me a job at Hollis again if we do in fact decide to move back." Ezra said as he sat down beside of Aria and took her hand into his. "Do you think we can make it through one more month in New York?"

"I think we can besides we will need it to pack up the house and get all of our stuff figured out." Aria told Ezra. "I am just worried about how Lydia is going to take it."

"Take what?" A voice asked from the doorway.

"Well Lydia, we are thinking about moving her closer to Auntie Aria's family and to Uncle Mike. What do you think?" Ezra asked as the girl entered the room and got up onto Ezra's lap.

"I don't know, will we ever go back to New York again?" Lydia asked.

"Of course we will, we will go up whenever you want to go see grandpa and Grandma Fitz." Ezra told the little girl.

"Okay." Was all that Lydia said before adding. "But can me and Uncle Mike have sleep over's?"

"Of course you can honey." Aria said to Lydia before Lydia got down and left the room.

"Well I guess it's settled then we are going to move back to Rosewood when the school year is over." Ezra said as he kissed Aria on the head and stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Aria asked with a pouty face.

"I need to go get a shower before we head out and I do believe that you have to go share some news with your parents." Ezra said with a smile as he left the room.

&PLL&PLL&PLL&PLL&PLL&PLL&PLL&PLL&

"Mom, dad I have something I need to talk to you about." Aria said as she entered the dining room where her parents were sitting at.

"Honey what's wrong?" Ella asked in a concerned tone.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know what you guys would think if Ezra and I decided to move back to Rosewood when the school year was over." Aria said nervously.

"Honey we would love that so much, why are you acting like it's such a bad thing." Byron asked Aria as he got up and walked over to her.

"I don't know I guess I feel like I am running away from my problems by moving back. I never really thought about it until we told Lydia, because I realized that if it wasn't for me we wouldn't have to move," Aria said as she fought back tears.

"Yes, but if it wasn't for you and that night you would have Lydia." Byron said as he pulled Aria into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I guess you're right, I just feel like I have done nothing but cause Ezra trouble since we have been together and I know he loves me but I feel like I put him through so much." Aria said as she let a few tears run down her cheeks.

"Aria I know that he loves you and there is nothing that he wouldn't do for you." Byron told his daughter. "Just let him be there for you because he is the perfect guy for you and together there is nothing that you can't do."

After Byron said this he let go of Aria and she soon felt someone grab her from behind. "I love you more then you will ever know and I will be there for you no matter what baby." Aria heard Ezra say as he started to kiss her neck.

"I am so glad that you are because I really need you right now." Aria said as she turned around and wrapped her arms tightly around Ezra's waist.

"Why is that?" Ezra asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Because." Aria began as she sat down on her parents couch. "I got a call from the doctor I saw about why I can't get pregnant, you know before we left New York." Aria said as Ezra sat down beside her and nodded for her to go on. "Well she called while you were in the shower and said that they found something in the tests that they did and they want to see me as soon as they can."

"Like what?" Ezra asked as he began to rub her leg.

"I don't know she said that they found something and needed to do some further testing." She told Ezra as she leaned into his shoulder.

"Well no matter what we will get through this together. We already have one perfect little girl." Ezra said as he leaned back on the couch with Aria in his arms. They laid there for a few minutes before they got up and said their good byes before making their way back to New York.

**Well I really hope you guys like this chapter. I really didn't want Aria to be pregnant while Brad was still around because I feel like it was too much like the first story, I am still not sure what will be wrong with her. Please review if you can I have read where a lot of people aren't getting a lot of reviews either but I love it when people give me ideas because I do end up using some of them. Also one week from today PLL will be back on and I hear there is some awesome Ezria coming up which makes me jump for joy. Well much love and idk when I will update again because I have to work on school work before this weekend when my brother graduates so until the next time enjoy.**

**Xoxoxox**


	10. Chapter 10

**I apologize for the wait I had a long week full of graduations and parties so here is the next chapter I hope you like it and please remember I am no doctor so I am just going off of what I think would happen in this situation.**

A few days after Aria, Ezra, and Lydia arrived back in New York Aria and Ezra went to the doctor so about what they had found when they had ran tests. They left Lydia with Ezra's parents and went to the doctor, after about 10 minutes the nurse called them back.

"Ezra I am so nervous, what if there is something seriously wrong?" Aria said as they sat in the exam room waiting for the doctor to arrive.

"Aria, everything will be fine I promise, No matter what we will get though this together." Ezra said as he grabbed her hand with his. The doctor soon came into the room with a folder and greeted the couple.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Fitz, I called you both in today because we found something in your test that we did a few weeks ago and I would like to look into it further." The doctor said to the couple. "Aria if you wouldn't mind to lay back and lift up your shirt I would like to do an ultrasound to confirm my suspicion. "

The doctor rubbed some cold gel on Aria's stomach and moved the wand around in all directions. It was the weirdest feeling in the world for Aria because she had not had an ultrasound since she was carrying Lydia and now there might be something wrong.

"Well it appears that what I thought was correct. There appears to be a small tumor on your uterus. I am not sure whether it is malignant or benign, but we will do surgery immediately to determine what it is and go from there." The doctor told Aria and Ezra as they were both clearly shaken by the news.

"Wh when will the surgery be?" Ezra stuttered out.

"I should be able to do it tomorrow and once we are done removing the tumor we will send it off to see whether it is cancerous or not." The doctor said to Aria and Ezra.

"What time should I be here?" Aria asked as if they news hadn't bothered her.

"9 am and you will need to stay for a night or two."

"Thank you we will see you tomorrow." Aria said as the doctor left the room. She then got up off the bed and grabbed her purse and started for the door, when she felt someone gently grab her arm.

"Aria wait how are you?" Ezra asked not knowing what else to say to his wife.

"I'm fine, now can we go." Aria said as she pulled away from Ezra and walked towards the door.

"Yeah sure." Ezra said defeated, as he watched his wife act like nothing was wrong.

After Aria and Ezra had picked up Lydia from his parents house they called Ella and Byron who had insisted on coming up for the surgery. They had sat down Lydia and explained that Aria had to have surgery and that Ella and Byron would take care of her for a few days. Aria still hadn't come to terms with everything that had happened and Ezra was starting to get really worried.

"Ezra, I think we should start fixing up the house to get ready to sell it." Aria said as she came into the bedroom and plopped down on the bed next to Ezra.

"I think that we should make sure you are okay before we do anything." Ezra said as he turned to look at Aria who acted like she didn't hear him. "Aria talk to me, please."

"I have nothing to talk about. I am going to have surgery tomorrow and then we wait to see if the tumor is…" Aria said as she trailed off at the end of the sentence.

"Is what?" Ezra asked his wife forcing her to come face-to-face with her fears.

"Caner! Gosh Ezra cancer okay I might have cancer please forgive me for not wanting to think about me having cancer and probably never being able to have kids." Aria almost screamed and if it were not for Lydia she would have.

"Aria you don't have to go through this alone. I love you and I will be here for you always but please don't push me away I want to be there for you." Ezra pleaded with Aria as he let a tear role down his face.

"Ezra what if I do have cancer? What do we do?"

"What if you don't"

"But what if I do? What do we do then?" Aria asked as she turned to look at Ezra.

"We take it one day at a time. We deal with it together as a family." Ezra said as he wrapped his arms around Aria and pulled her close. "That day we met in the bar I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and I plan to do that no matter what. I made a vow on our wedding day to never leave your side and I don't intend to. You were there for me all through all the stuff that happened with my sister and now I am ready to be here for you I will be here for you no matter what till the end of our lives."

"I love you so much Ezra Fitz." Aria said as she lay down and Ezra wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too, now get some sleep." Ezra said as he kissed her cheek and turned off the light on the nightstand.

**I know it's kinda short but I wanted to give you something. Also like I said I am not a doctor so in my world all this medical stuff is correct lol Well please Read&Review it means a lot to me and let me know what you think of it all and I promise Brad will come back in a few chapters. **

**xoxoxox**


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Ezra woke up an hour before he normally would due to the fact that he just couldn't seem to sleep. He looked over at his wife and saw how peaceful she was sleeping and wondered what the next few weeks would hold. About a half hour later Aria got up and reality hit her hard, she knew that today was going to be hard and was not looking forward to it.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Ezra asked as he sat down next to Aria on the bed and put his arm around her.

"Nervous and scared."

"Well that is to be expected, but just so you know you are the bravest person that I know and I know that you will get through this." Ezra said as he kissed her on the cheek and got up. "I am going to go get Lydia ready, your parents called and said that they aren't going to be able to make it until tonight so my parents are going to meet us at the hospital to help with Lydia."

"Okay, I am going to go take a shower." Aria said as she walked into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and quickly stepped in. Once the water hit her she broke down into tears and slid down the side of the tub letting the warm water hit her back. She wasn't sure how long she had sat there but she soon heard Ezra knock on the door asking if she was okay, so she guessed it had to be a while. She quickly finished up and got dressed before going into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing today?" Aria asked Lydia when she walked in.

"I'm tired. Why do they have to do surgery so early?" Lydia asked as Aria chuckled.

"So that I can have the rest of the day to sleep and get better so I can come back home to you and Uncle Ezzy."

"When will you be home?" Lydia asked as she kept on eating her cereal.

"I don't know maybe tomorrow or the next day, so Grandma Ella and Grandpa Byron are going to stay with you, since your Grandma and Grandpa Fitz have to go out of town."

"What about Uncle Mike?"

"I don't know honey; he has work so we will have to see." Aria said knowing that the little girl was disappointed.

&PLL&PLL&PLL&PLL&PLL&PLL&PLL&

Aria, Ezra, and Lydia arrived at the hospital about an hour before her surgery. Ezra's parents arrived soon after to be with them for a little while before they left town on business. They agreed to watch Lydia while Ezra stayed with Aria before her surgery.

"Everything is going to be fine, I promise." Ezra told Aria as he held her hand while they waited for the nurses to take her back to surgery.

"I know it will, but I'm still so scared." Aria said as she pulled Ezra closer over the bed.

"Mrs. Fitz we are ready to wheel you back to surgery now." A nurse said as she walked into the room. "Mr. Fitz you can go wait in the waiting room and we will come and let you know how she did as soon as she is out." Ezra nodded before looking back down at Aria.

"I will be waiting to see your beautiful face when you get done, I love you so much." Ezra said as he leaned down and kissed Aria.

"I love you too and tell Lydia that as well please."

After they were done saying their good-byes the nurse wheeled Aria's bed out of the room past Ezra and down the hall. As soon as she left the room Ezra felt like a part of him had been taken away. The last time he was in the hospital his brother-in-law and sister died and here he is again waiting on his wife to get out of surgery. Ezra hadn't realized he was crying until he felt the salty tears hit his mouth.

&PLL&PLL&PLL&PLL&PLL&

"Ezra, how are you doing son." Ezra's father asked him once he had gotten to the waiting room.

"Okay given the circumstances." Ezra said as he sat down between his mother and father. His mother then put her hand on his shoulder as if to tell him they were there. "Where's Lydia?"

"She went to the bathroom." His mother told him. A few minutes later Lydia walked back down the hall and headed straight for Ezra's lap.

"How is Auntie Aria?" Lydia asked as she played with the buttons on Ezra's shirt.

"She should be fine."

"Oh some man told me to tell you to tell Auntie Aria that he hopes she's okay." Lydia told Ezra.

"What was his name?" Ezra asked confused as to who the man could have been.

"Um, I think Ben or Brad or something that started with a b." Lydia said with a concentrating look on her face.

"Do you know where he went after he talked to you?" Ezra asked trying to stay calm and not let the little girl know that something was wrong.

"Yeah he left out the front door and said he had to go to work." Lydia said confused.

"Hey Lydia can you sit here with Grandma and Grandpa I will be right back I have to call somebody." Ezra told they little girl before he got up and made a call to the police who agreed to come over right away. When he returned he saw a look of confusion on his parents face.

"What's wrong Ezra?" His father asked as he walked over to Ezra out of the hearing distance of Lydia.

"Brad came here and talked to Lydia, he knows Aria is in surgery so I went to call the police. They are sending someone over to stay with us until Aria gets out."

"Do you need your mother and I to stay here?"

"No I think we will be okay, Byron and Ella are going to come and stay for a few days so we won't be alone. You and mom just go and enjoy yourselves."

"Mr. Fitz, your wife is out of surgery now. She is not awake yet but you can go back and see her." A nurse said to Ezra. Ezra followed the nurse to Aria's room where he saw tubes and IV's hooked up to her and was immediately reminded of his sister.

"Aria sweetie I love you so much, I promise everything is going to be okay."

"I love you too Ez." A groggy Aria said as she looked over at him and touched his face to make sure he really was there. "I love you so much."

**Another chapter in a short amount of time. So in the eastern coast it is past midnight so it is officially the premier of season 3 woo-hoo I can not wait at all. Anyway thanks for all the reviews and a special thanks to WWKMDbracelets for helping me with all the medical stuff. Please Read & Review and even if you are not a part of the site do it anyway I would love to hear from you. Thanks guys.**

**xoxoxoxox**


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry for the long amount of time between updates but my life has been very busy between summer school and work. I really hope you guys enjoy this and I hope to have another update very soon.**

"Aria, how are you feeling?" Ezra asked.

"In pain and scared, but glad to be back in your arms." Aria said as she grabbed his hand that was stroking her cheek. "Ez, where is there a police officer outside the room?"

"Brad was here earlier and he talked to Lydia. I guess he must have left but we called the police none the less." Ezra told Aria.

"Did her hurt her; I can't believe this is happening." Aria said as she started to cry.

"Aria baby, calm down this is not good for you; you just got out of surgery. Lydia is fine with our parents and there is a police officer who isn't going to leave." Ezra said as he pulled Aria into his arms.

"Lydia, I need to see Lydia." Aria said. Ezra got up and went to go get Lydia. A few minutes later Ezra returned with Lydia on his back piggy-back style. When he let her down on the floor she seemed to be timid and shy towards Aria.

"Lydia what's wrong?" Ezra asked when he saw her acting strange.

"Why did that man call Auntie Aria my mom?" Lydia asked looking past Ezra towards Aria.

"What, what do you mean?" Ezra asked the little girl knowing that the subject they wanted to avoid was no longer avoidable.

"That man told me to tell my mom Aria the things he said. Why did he call her that?"

"Lydia honey." Aria began from her place on the bed. "The truth is that I am your mother. I am your biological mother, I carried you for nine months and I gave birth to you."

"What, so are you my dad?" Lydia asked Ezra.

"No, he's not a very bad man is your father Lydia. He did something very bad to me." Aria began as tears started to run down her cheek.

"So my mommy and daddy weren't real? They weren't mine and you guys all lied to me for 7 years?" Lydia asked with a hurt tone.

"Lydia…" Ezra began but he was quickly cut off by her.

"No, you didn't want me. Why didn't you want me?" Lydia cried.

"I was young and Uncle Ezzy and I weren't married and I was in school. And your mom and dad wanted kids but couldn't have any." Aria said.

"So you just gave me up like I didn't matter." Lydia cried, she then turned around and headed towards the door. "I'm going back to grandma and grandpa."

"Lydia that is no way to talk to Aria after she just had surgery." Ezra almost yelled at the little girl.

"Ezra, just let her go." Aria said with a defeated tone.

A few hours later Aria finally was up for visitors. She had spent the last two hours crying. She knew that Lydia wasn't old enough to understand about the rape, but she was old enough to understand that Aria had given her up. She felt like had hurt the little girl so much, her one and only little girl and to make matters worse she may never be able to give Ezra children of his own.

"Aria?" Aria hear and looked up to see Mike standing in her doorway. "Are you up for visitors?"

Aria shrugged.

"I hear what happened. Ezra told me and then Lydia wouldn't talk to anybody. I am so sorry, no one blames you for what you did and Lydia will get over it soon enough." Mike told her as he sat down in the chair beside her bed.

"She hates me." Aria said as she looked down at her hands.

"She doesn't hate you, she's upset and confused. The parents she thought were hers aren't and the lady she thought of as an Aunt really is her mom." Mike said as he reached down and grabbed her hand.

"Mike she is my child from a total creep who won't leave my family alone and now I may never be able to give Ezra kids of my own." Aria said as a tear began to run down her face.

"Aria he loves you so much, I don't think it matters to him." Mike told his sister as he turned her face to look at him. "I think you need to talk to your husband, because I think that you are upset about more than just Lydia. I'll go talk to Lydia and see if Uncle Mike can make things a little better and if worse comes to worse she can always come and stay with me for a few days."

"Thanks Mike. Can you go tell Ezra that I need to talk to him?" Aria asked her brother, who nodded in response before bending down and kissing his sister on the head.

Aria didn't know what she was going to tell Ezra but she couldn't keep it all bottled up anymore. She had kept things from Lydia and that blew up in her face, so she wasn't going to hold anything else inside.

"Mike said you wanted to see me?" Ezra asked when he walked in.

"Yeah, there are some things that I wanted to talk to you about."

"What's wrong honey?" Ezra asked as soon as he saw her face.

"Do you still love me the way you used to?" Aria asked as she looked down.

"Of course I do baby, why would you even ask that?" Ezra asked concerned, he took her hand in his.

"Because I may never be able to give you kids of your own and I may have cancer, which would mean treatments and putting you through hell." Aria said as she squeezed Ezra's hand.

"Aria, nothing and I mean nothing can change the way I feel about you. You are the love of my life and my love for you grows with each day." Ezra said as he pulled her close. "Don't ever think otherwise and if we can't have kids so be it we have Lydia who will one day come around."

"What if I have cancer?" Aria asked into his chest.

"Then we deal with you, me, and Lydia. You are my soul mate and my other half and I will never let you go." Ezra said as tears of his own began to fall.

"Ezra please lay with me for awhile. Help me forget everything for just a little while." Aria asked Ezra.

"Of course." Ezra said as he climbed into bed with Aria and wrapped his arms around her avoiding touching the area that they had just operated on. "I love you Mrs. Fitz forever." Ezra whispered into her hair.

"I love you too Mr. Fitz." Aria said as she chuckled.

**So I know that Lydia may have seemed harsh to Aria but she had just lost the people she thought were he parents so I figured it was a lot for a little girl. Please Read & Review and forgive me for updating so late. **

**xoxoxoxox**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I don't usually do shout outs but some of the Reviews I got for the last chapter were awesome so I wanted to let you guys know that I do read them.**

**YaleAce: Here's another chapter hope you like it.**

**WWKMDbracelets: I am glad that you agree with the way Lydia reacted. I was kind of worried that I had her act too mature or overact but I am glad that you agree**

**Princessjasmine12: I do feel really bad for Lydia because she just lost some close people to her but she does have a lot of people who care there for her as well**

**Eryn1993: Thank you, I hope to have some happier chapters soon**

**TeeganElizabeth: Thank you so much for the review. I am so glad to know that people think it is good and that you couldn't stop reading it. I really hope you read the story before this as well (Once in Love, Always in Love) and you should try your hand at writing if you haven't already. Hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

**HarrylovesGinny09: Thank you so very much.**

The next morning Aria woke up to see Ezra snuggled beside of her and a nurse walking in with a huge smile on her face at the scene.

"Mrs. Fitz I hate to break this up, really I do but I have to take some blood and do a few other things if you want to be able to go home tonight or tomorrow." The nurse told her. Aria then began to nudge Ezra who groaned as he didn't want to get up. He soon saw the nurse and turned a few different shades of red as he jumped up off the bed.

"When do you think I should be able to go home?" Aria asked the nurse as she took some blood.

"I don't know the doctor said tonight or tomorrow depending upon your pain level. Speaking of which how is it on a scale of 1-10?"

"Probably like a 7. It's actually what woke me up." Aria said as she put her hand on her side.

"Well I will go and get you some medicine and be right back." The nurse told her as she quickly left the room.

"How's Lydia?" Aria asked Ezra.

"She's still pretty upset. I guess Mike was able to get her to eat with him last night and she fell asleep on his lap, but she won't really talk to anyone else." Ezra said as he stroked Aria's hand.

"I just feel so bad because I feel like I should have told her or kept Brad away from her or something."

"Aria, there is nothing you should have done differently. If you would have told her Rose and Kyle wouldn't have been able to have the relationship with her that they did and as for Brad well I should have made sure he was no where around." Ezra said as he began to stroke her cheek.

"Ezra, I just can't stand her being mad at me. There's already so much stuff going on with our family and now my own daughter doesn't even want to talk to me."

"Aria stop it. You can't worry about her right now. You need to worry about getting better and getting home so we can get our plans together to move back to Rosewood as soon as we can." Ezra told her as the nurse returned to the room with pain medicine.

"Okay, so here is some pain medicine and I talked to the doctor and she said that if your pain is still that much right now then she wants you to spend another night here. So I will be in later to check on you. Let me know whenever you want something to eat." The nurse said to her before she left.

"Ezra will you go try to talk to Lydia please. I know that Mike did and all but she needs to talk to you as well since she lives with us and I don't want her to hate us and.." Aria was then cut off by Ezra.

"Aria, I will talk to her you just need to rest right now and not worry okay?" Ezra said as he kissed her forehead. "Love you."

"I love you too." Aria said as Ezra left the room.

Ezra walked down the hallway to the waiting room where Mike, Lydia, Ella, and Byron were waiting.

"How is she doing?" Ella asked as she walked over to Ezra when he entered the room.

"Still in some pretty bad pain, the doctor wants to keep her tonight as well. You guys can go ahead to our house whenever you want to."

"We will in a little bit; I was wanting to see Aria when she feels up to it." Ella told Ezra.

"I'll let you know when she is up for visitors. How's Lydia?" Ezra asked her as he looked over to the child who was sitting by Mike playing with a doll he must have gotten her.

"She's better. She talked to Grandpa Byron as she calls him and me earlier and she even let Mike take her to the gift shop and get her a doll." Ella said as she pulled the man into a hug. "I think that you need to go and talk to her though.

"Lydia can I talk to you?" Ezra asked the little girl who just shrugged in response. He sat down beside of her and she kept playing with her doll. "What makes you madder at Aria the fact that she didn't tell you or the fact that she gave you up?" Ezra bluntly asked her.

"That she didn't want me." Lydia told him without looking up.

"Lydia, honey she wanted you more than anything. She loved you since the time she found out she was pregnant. She was young and letting Rose and Kyle take care of you was the best thing she could have done for you." Ezra told the little girl who finally looked up at him.

"Did she ever think of keeping me?" Lydia asked.

"Every day, it took all that she had to give you up. That's why she gave you to Rose and Kyle so she could still be a part of your life and you would get everything she couldn't give you." Ezra told the girl as she moved closer.

"Like what?"

"Like a house and a father. All Aria wanted was for you to have everything that she couldn't give you." Ezra said as he picked the girl up and placed her in his lap. "She wanted you to be happy."

"Uncle Ezzy I am happy with you guys, I was just sad because I thought that Auntie Aria hated me since she gave me up." Lydia told the man as she looked up at him.

"Honey, she loves you more than anything in the world. You are her world." Ezra told her.

"Do you think that she's mad at me because I yelled at her yesterday?" Lydia asked as she wrapped her arms around Ezra.

"No, she's sad because she thinks that you don't like her anymore, but she could never be mad at you for knowing the truth."

"Can I see her when she wakes up? I want her to know that I don't hate her."

"Of course you can, how about until then though we go get something to eat because I am sure hungry." Ezra asked the girl as he picked her up.

"Yeah, but only if we get ice cream later." Lydia said as they headed to the cafeteria.

"Deal."

**Well here's another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy I thought after all the awesome comments that I would give you another chapter as soon as I could. Please remember to Read & Review.**

**xoxoxox**


	14. Chapter 14

After about an hour or so Aria woke up from her nap to see Ezra and Lydia sitting in the chair next to her bed. They hadn't yet noticed that Aria was awake and went on with their game of hot hands. After a few minutes Aria slowly sat up and cleared her throat.

"Aria, how are you feeling?" Ezra asked as he leaned closer to the bed being careful not to knock Lydia off of his lap.

"Better, still very sore but the searing pain has stopped." Aria said as she looked at Lydia who was snuggled up to Ezra. "Lydia can I talk to you?"

The little girl nodded her head and Ezra picked her up off of his lap and sat her down on the bed beside Aria. "I'll see you guys in a few minutes." Ezra said before he slipped out of the room.

"Lydia, before you say anything please let me tell you why I did what I did." Aria started before taking a big breathe. "When I first moved to New York a very bad man did something really bad to me and that is how I ended up pregnant. I wasn't married and I had only been in school for a few months. The bad man came back and I ended up in the hospital and very scared. Rose and Kyle had just found out that they couldn't have children so I thought the best thing for you was to be with them because they were married and had good jobs. The bad man came and hurt Uncle Ezzy and that's when I knew that I needed to keep you safe and I felt that the safest place to be was with Rose and Kyle. I also knew that by you being with them I would be able to watch you grow up." When Aria had finished she had tears running down her face and Lydia was looking down at her lap.

"I love you." Was all that Lydia said to Aria.

"I never meant to hurt you and I hope that you will forgive me." Aria told the little girl who finally looked up at her.

"I love you Auntie Aria so much and I'm sorry that I yelled you. Uncle Ezzy and Uncle Mike helped me to see that I was wrong." Lydia said as she scooted close to Aria.

"Honey you had every right to be mad, but how about next time we talk about it." Aria said as she stroked Lydia's hair.

Lydia shook her head in agreement before she laid her head on Aria's chest.

"I take it that you guys had a good conversation." Ezra said as he returned a few minutes later noticing Lydia cuddled up to Aria.

"Yeah she said that you and Mike helped her to see that she was wrong. Even though I don't think that she was wrong those are her words."

"She overreacted that's all. How are you feeling physically?" Ezra asked changing the subject as he sat down beside her bed.

"Better, still in some pain like I told you 10 minutes ago but I should be able to go home tomorrow." Aria said with a smile.

"Well, good because I am getting tired of this place and I think your parents started packing." Ezra chuckled.

"Well they can pack as much as they would like because I don't think I will be up for it for a few more weeks." Aria told Ezra with a smile.

"Hey, honey." Ella said from behind Ezra.

"Hey, mom." Aria told her mother from her place on the bed.

"I just wanted to come and see you before we headed over to your house. I also see that things with Lydia are doing better." Ella said as she came to stand beside of Ezra.

"Yeah, we are on good terms again with some help from Ezzy and Uncle Mike." Aria said as she looked over and smiled at Ezra.

"Well I also wanted to tell you that your father and I have been talking and we know that you want to get out of here as soon as you can so we wanted you to know that whenever you feel up to it you can come stay with us until you find your own place." Ella said as she put her hand on Aria's.

"Mom, I don't know I mean we would love to but won't we be too much for you guys?"

"Aria, don't even think about it. You and Ezra can take your old room and Lydia can have Mike's old room. You don't have to stay long just long enough to find a place of your own and get you out of here and closer to us." Ella said.

"Ezra what do you think?" Aria said as she looked over at her husband.

"I think that it is a great idea. I think that Rosewood is the safest place to be right now and we wouldn't have to rush to find a place so I think it's great." Ezra said as he leaned closer to his wife and rubbed her arm.

"Well than mom I guess you are going to have a few more houseguests to take care of." Aria said with a smile.

"Anytime, honey. We are going to go to your guy's house now, is there anything you want us to do?"

"Well, I guess you could start to pack up some books and stuff that we won't immediately need."

"Do you want us to take Lydia with us?" Ella asked as she saw the little girl stir to her other side cuddled up to Aria.

"Nah, I think that tonight we are going to have a family night. I just want to hold my daughter for right now." Aria said as she wrapped her other arm around Lydia.

"Okay, love you honey." Ella said before leaving.

"Love you too mommy and I love you too Ezzy." Aria said as her husband bent down and kissed her.

"Love you too baby and you too Lydia." Ezra said as he kissed Lydia on the head and sat there and watched his tiny family and realized that he was the luckiest man on the earth.

**Thanks for all of the reviews they mean so much to me and make me want to write more. Sorry this chapter wasn't longer but I wanted it to be a filler chapter and to show their decision to move and Lydia forgiving Aria.**

**Also what did you guys think of tonight's episode? I loved it. Anyway Read & Review.**

**X0x0x0x0x0x**


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Aria was released from the hospital and told to stay off of her feet for a few days. When she arrived home she was surprisingly greeted by Hanna, Spencer, and Emily.

"What are you guys doing here?" Aria squealed as Ezra helped her into the house.

"Well we decided that if some creep is stalking you we might as well help since we are experts on the situation." Hanna said as Spencer elbowed her in the side. "What? It's the truth."

"Ezra called us and thought you might like to see some old faces and we also thought that we could help you guys pack that way we can get you back home quicker." Emily told her as they all sat on the couch.

"Well, I am so glad to have you guys here I missed you so much." Aria said as she looked at her friends.

"So where are your parents?" Spencer asked.

"They had to go back to Rosewood because dad had to fill in for someone."

"Hey, I'm going to take Lydia and have some bonding time and let you guys get caught up." Ezra said as he yelled for Lydia who came bouncing down the stairs.

"Bye." Lydia yelled as she hugged Aria and the other three girls before running over and taking Ezra's hand.

"Call me if you need anything." Ezra said before he kissed Aria and was pulled out of the house by Lydia.

"Those two get along really well don't they?" Hanna said as she watched them leave the house.

"They do. I am so glad that they do since Lydia knows the truth." Aria said before remembering she hadn't told them that Lydia knew the truth.

"Wait you told her?" Spencer asked shocked.

"No Brad told her."

"What, when?" Emily almost shouted.

"Whenever I had my surgery he knew somehow that I was there and he came and Lydia went to the bathroom and he talked to her and called me her mother." Aria told the three girls who all looked at her in amazement.

"How'd she take it?" Was Hanna's response.

"Really bad at first, she yelled at me and thought that I hated her. Then after a talk with Mike and Ezra she came around. She didn't talk to hardly anyone for hours."

"I'm so sorry." Emily said as she wrapped an arm around Aria.

"Things are better now and I feel like a weight has been lifted now that she knows, I just don't know what Brad is going to do. I can't wait to get out of this place and go back home." Aria told the girls.

"Well that's why we are here is to help you pack so you can come back faster." Hanna said as she stood up. "I'm going to make some lunch and then you are going to rest so that Professor. McSexy doesn't get mad and then we are going to help you pack." Hanna declared.

"Professor. McSexy?" Aria asked. "Really, Han."

"Oh come on Aria he is the hottest teacher I've ever had. Now what do you want for lunch?" Hanna asked as she stood up and acted like she just didn't have the weirdest conversation about her best friends husband.

&PLL&PLL&PLL&PLL&

After lunch made by Hanna, which consisted of pb&j sandwiches, Aria went up to her room to rest while the girls put away some of the pictures and other nick-knack's that were in the living room. After about a half hour Ezra returned home with Lydia.

"Hey what are you doing?" Lydia asked curiously as she walked in.

"Helping you guys pack since you've had a busy past few days." Spencer told her.

"Can I help?" Lydia asked just as Ezra came in.

"No, you need to go clean your own room which looks like a disaster hit." Ezra told the girl who frowned at him.

"Do I have to?" Lydia asked as she gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, that was the deal. If we went out today for a few hours you had to clean your room." Ezra told her as he began to guide her in the direction of her room.

"Fine." She pouted as she left the room.

"Wow, Uncle Ezzy is a meany." Hanna said as Ezra came back over to the girls.

"Hanna you have to lay down the law sometimes. Anyway thank you guys so much for all you have done."

"Don't mention it. We would do anything to get our best friend back with us. Besides you guys have been through more than most people should ever go through." Spencer said.

"I'm guessing Aria told you everything that has been going on?" Ezra said as he began to wrap pictures in old newspapers.

"Yeah it's crazy that this guy won't leave you guys alone I mean he's already been in jail once." Spencer said as she handed Ezra more things to wrap.

"I just want to keep my family safe, Lydia has been through so much these last few months and Aria is going through so much now that I just don't know what to do anymore." Ezra said as Spencer handed him a picture of He and Aria at their wedding."

"You have done more than most men would, just be there for your family. You're a great guy." Spencer finished as she hear Hanna let out an awwwwww.

"Look at little Ezzy." Hanna said as she lifted up a picture album for Spencer and Emily to see. "You were so cute." Hanna said as Ezra tried to snatch the album from her hands, but to no avail.

"Thanks, Hanna now can I see that?" Ezra said as he walked closer to her.

"Nope, not until I see them all. Why don't you go check on your wife?" Hanna said as she sat on the couch.

"Spencer tell her to give it back." Ezra fake whined.

"Give back what?" Aria asked from the doorway.

"My childhood album that I thought I burned." Ezra said in a defeated tone as he sat down on the couch.

"Well you were cute, let her have some fun." Aria said as she sat in between Hanna and Ezra.

"Yeah, let me have some fun." Hanna said before sticking out her tongue.

"Children, children be good." Spencer scolded which got laughs from the entire room.

The couple and girls spent the rest of the night laughing at embarrassing childhood pictures and watching old home movies. They ordered a pizza and when Lydia was done with her room they all watched a movie. For the first time in months Aria, Ezra, and Lydia didn't have a care in the world.

**a/n well more internet and cable went out for a while so I thought it was the perfect time to write this since I couldn't do my schoolwork. Hope you guys like it. I would love to hear some ideas from you guys because I am not sure where I want this to go. Please Read&Review. **

**xoxoxox**


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Aria woke up to the smell of fresh coffee and the sound of her friend's laughter. She made her way to the kitchen to see Spencer, Emily, and Hanna teaching Lydia how to make pancakes.

"Something smells really good." Aria said as she sat down at the table, still sore from her surgery.

"Look what we are making." Lydia said running up to Aria and sticking the bowl in her face. "We even added chocolate chips."

"Do I get to have any?" Aria asked as Lydia walked back over to the counter.

"Of course, but only a few because we still have to give some to Uncle Ezzy."

"Of course." Aria agreed. "Speaking of which where is he?"

"He had to go to the college today to talk to the Dean or something. He said to rest and he would be home soon." Spencer told Aria as she finished a pancake and set a plate full on the table.

"Well actually I am home now." Ezra said as he walked into the door laying his briefcase on the floor by the back door.

"Uncle, Ezzy we have pancakes for you." Lydia said as she ran up and grabbed his arm and drug him over to the table.

"How are you this morning?" Ezra asked as he sat down beside his wife and gave her a kiss.

"A lot better than yesterday. What did the Dean want to talk about?" Aria asked concerned.

"Oh he talked to the Dean of Hollis and they want me to come teach there next school year because they know we are moving to Rosewood."

"So you have a job in Rosewood then?" Aria asked trying to contain her excitement.

"Yep, all I have to do is finish this semester, which is two more weeks, and then I am officially a professor at Hollis."

*Ring ring*

"Ezra, will you get that?" Aria asked as she heard her phone ring.

"Sure thing." Ezra got up and walked into the living room and picked the ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Is Mrs. Aria Fitz there, this is the hospital with her test results and we would like for to come in and discuss the results with her."

"What time would you like us to come in?" Ezra asked.

"How about 11?" The nurse on the other line asked.

"We will be there." Ezra said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Aria asked as Ezra came back in and sat down beside of her.

"The hospital called and your test results are in and we need to meet them at 11." Ezra told her, he then placed a comforting hand on her arm when he saw her tense up.

"We can watch Lydia for you guys." Emily chimed in when she saw the fear overtake the couple.

"Thanks Em that would mean a lot." Aria said as she got up. "I need to go get ready." Aria then got up and slowly made her way to her bedroom.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot to us you have no idea how much you have helped us out already." Ezra said before he left to go find Aria.

"Is Auntie Aria going to be okay?" Lydia asked Hanna.

"Yeah baby the doctors are going to make sure she gets all better." Hanna told her before helping her with her pancakes.

&PLL&

"Are you scared?" Ezra asked Aria as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"I don't know, I just want everything to be okay." Aria shrugged and looked out the window.

"It will be I promise." Ezra told her as he grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly.

Ezra and Aria entered the all-too-familiar hospital and Aria instantly tensed up. Ezra could tell this and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close as they neared the elevator. They got in and waited for what seemed like an hour to get to the 4th floor. Once the doors opened Aria stood there for a second only moving when Ezra whispered that it would be okay.

"Can I help you guys?" The receptionist asked once Aria and Ezra entered the tiny office.

"Uh, yes we are here for some test results for Aria Fitz." Ezra quickly spoke up knowing that Aria wouldn't want to.

"Oh, yes here it is." The older woman said looking at her book. "Just go through that door and it's the second room on the left. The doctor will be with you shortly."

The couple followed the directions from the receptionist and soon found themselves sitting in a tiny exam room with a bed and two extra chairs. The 5 minutes that they sat there before the doctor came in was spent in silence. Aria didn't know what to say in fear of breaking down and Ezra didn't know what to say to make any of this better for Aria.

"Mrs. Fitz and Mr. Fitz nice to see the two of you again." The doctor said once he entered the room. "I got back the results of the tumor we removed and I have good news and bad news." Before either Aria or Ezra could say anything else the doctor continued. "The good news is that the tumor was not cancerous. With this Aria let out a huge breath that she didn't even know she was holding in and Ezra smiled bigger than he had in months.

"What's the bad news?" Ezra asked as he got up and went to Aria's side and grabbed her hand.

"Most women that have the procedure that you did end up not being able to have children. I'm not saying that you won't have children but I would keep other options open."

"Options, like what?" Aria asked.

"Such as adoption or a surrogate. You may still have children, but the odds of you having children are about 1 in 15."

"Thank you." Ezra said to the doctor shaking his hand knowing that Aria probably wanted to be alone.

"I'm sorry." Was all that Aria said once the doctor left.

"For what?" Ezra asked confused.

"For not being able to give you a family of your own."

Ezra didn't say anything in response because he knew that no matter what he said Aria would still feel guilty. The only thing that he could think to do was to hold her close. Soon after he wrapped his arms around her he heard her begin to cry. He held her tighter and rubbed her back and rocking her in his arms.

**A/N: Sad chapter I know. Just a little while longer till they go back to Rosewood. Please Read&Review. Thanks for all the love that I get for every chapter you guys are truly amazing.**

**Happy 4****th**** of July for those Americans who read.**

**xoxoxoxox**


	17. Chapter 17

When Aria and Ezra returned home Aria went straight to their room and shut the door. Ezra wasn't sure whether to follow her or not but decided not too when he got questioning looks from the girls.

"How did the tests go?" Hanna asked as Ezra walked into the living room where the three girls were seated.

"Good, she's cancer free. Where's Lydia?"

"She's in her room playing with her dolls or watching TV, not sure which one." Hanna said.

"That's good." Ezra said without any emotion as he slumped down in the chair across from the couch.

"What's wrong Ezra?" Spencer asked as she noticed there was something off.

"Even though Aria doesn't have cancer the doctor said that the procedure leaves most women unable to have children."

"How'd she take it?" Emily asked.

"The only thing she has said since she found out was that she was sorry she couldn't give me a family of my own. I'm not mad at her at all; I just don't know what to do anymore." Ezra said as he leaned his head back on the chair and ran his hand through his hair.

"Ezra we will be here to help you anyway we can." Spencer said as she leaned up in the couch. "Go talk to your wife and let her know that you are there for her."

Ezra nodded his head in agreement and slowly got up and took a deep breath before he walked towards his room. When he reached their door he slowly opened it to find his wife curled up in a ball on her side of the bed. She didn't even bother to move when she heard the door open and continued to sit there. As he approached her he could hear a faint whimper escape her mouth. When he finally reached the bed he bent down to get eye level with her and whipped away her tears.

"Aria, baby please don't do this to yourself." Ezra pleaded with her. When she didn't say anything Ezra continued. "I'm not ever going to leave your side I can promise you that." Ezra told her as he climbed over top of her and got into his side of the bed and wrapped his arms around her body. She didn't move but her cries ceased within a few minutes and Ezra guessed she had fallen asleep.

A few hours later Ezra was awoken to the sound of crying. When he looked down he saw Aria had turned over and had her face buried in his chest. Ezra pulled her close and stroked her hair and back trying to calm her down. When he looked over at the bedside clock it read 4 o'clock, meaning they had to have slept for well over 3 hours.

"Aria, honey please talk to me." Ezra pleaded once again as he pulled her away so he could look at her face.

"I..I..can't." Aria said in a whisper.

"You can't or you won't?" Ezra asked her in a tone that let her know he was just trying to help.

"There are no words to tell you how I feel." Aria said as she grabbed his hand.

"I can't even begin to imagine what you are going through but I don't want you to go through it alone. Your friends are here for you and I am here for you and Lydia is here for you. Don't shut us all out."

"Lydia wanted a little brother or sister." Aria said as she buried her head back into Ezra's chest.

"Well then we will adopt or find a surrogate like the doctor told us." Ezra told her as he began to rub circles on her back again.

"It's just not fair." Aria whimpered.

"I know baby, I know but we will get through this together."

&PLL&

"What's wrong with Aria?" Lydia asked Spencer when she came out of her room.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard her crying in her and Uncle Ezzy's room."

"Well the doctor told her some bad news." Spencer told Lydia who immediately looked scared.

"Is she going to die?" She asked almost in tears.

"No, honey she's fine but the doctor told her she may never be able to have kids because of the surgery she had the other day." Spencer told Lydia as she climbed up on the couch beside of her.

"Oh." Was all that Lydia said.

A few minutes later Ezra returned to the living room with red and puffy eyes that showed he had clearly been crying.

"How is she?" Hanna asked.

"Okay I guess, she finally cried herself to sleep so I thought I would come get something to eat." Ezra said as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'll be back." Lydia told Spencer. She walked through the house to Aria's room and slowly opened the door. Once she saw that Aria was asleep she walked over to the bed and began to lightly brush Aria's arm as not to wake her.

"I'm sorry that you can't have children with Uncle Ezzy but you will always have me." Lydia told her as she climbed into the bed behind Aria and wrapped her arm around her as best she could. "I love you mommy." Lydia whispered before going sleep cuddled up to Aria's back.

&PLL&

"Do you think she will be okay?" Emily asked Ezra as he sat down with a cup of coffee.

"I don't know. I really hope so, I know she will eventually but she has so much going on right now that I'm afraid she will do something rash."

"Well we are here for whatever you guys need us to do." Hanna told Ezra.

"Yeah, whatever you want us to do we will." Emily chimed in.

"Thanks guys. Right now you helping us pack and taking care of Lydia is doing wonders for us." Ezra told them. "Well I'm going to go to check on her. She cried herself to sleep but I want to be there when she wakes up."

When Ezra opened the door he couldn't help but smile at the site in front of him. Lydia was lying beside of Aria snuggled up to her chest and Aria had her arms around the little girl. They both were sound asleep and seemed content. Ezra walked over to the pair and pulled a blanket over them before kissing them both and then closing the door again.

**A/N" Another chapter the next day. CRAZY! Haha anyway got some time today to write so I took advantage of it. Hope you guys adore it. Thanks for all of the reviews and for those of you who said that she could still have kids my mother had me after doctors told her she wouldn't have kids so you never know Aria may have kids. For those of you have twitter I have one as well mine is han_itsthelaw20 and if you have any ideas that you would like pass along feel free to inbox me. Can't wait to hear from you guys it means a lot so please READ&REVIEW!**

**xoxoxoxox**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Just want to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed. Also for those of you asking we have not heard the last from Brad.**

3 months later.

It had been three months since Aria, Ezra, and Lydia had moved back to Rosewood. They all moved in with Ella and Byron. Aria and Ezra took Aria's old room and Lydia took Mike's old room, which she thought was amazing. They hadn't heard from Brad since Aria was in the hospital and weren't sure how to take it. The police in Rosewood were aware of the situation and were prepared if anything happened.

Hanna and Caleb were preparing for their wedding which was in 2 months and Spencer and Toby were preparing for their first child. Although Aria was extremely happy for them but she couldn't help but drift into a bit of a depression. She stayed in her room most of the time for the first week after she found out only coming out to go to the bathroom. Over time Ezra was able to get her to talk and eventually she returned mostly to her old self. She and Ezra didn't talk much about their situation but rather just let whatever happens, happen knowing that they already had an amazing child in Lydia.

"How are you doing today?" Ezra asked Aria as he woke up one morning.

"Good, still getting used to waking up in my old bedroom and you being here." She said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well when you were still in high school your parents would have killed me if I ever came near this room."

"You see why I feel weird then."

Aria got up off the bed and become suddenly dizzy, she leaned back down on the bed until she could stand on her own.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ezra asked her as he put a hand on her back to help steady her.

"Yeah, I guess I wasn't awake all the way and got a little dizzy. I'll be fine." Aria told him as she got up slower and made her way to the bathroom.

"Aria, are you sure you're okay?" Ezra asked as he followed her to the bathroom not content with her answer.

"Yes I am, now I need to get ready. I have an interview at Rosewood for a teaching position." Aria said as she shooed Ezra out of the bathroom.

As Aria finished getting ready she felt some pain in her stomach about the area where she had her surgery. She didn't think much about it and put it off as it was still healing. Then a thought entered her head, while she had ignored most of what the doctor had told her after she was told she may never have children she did remember the part about the cancer symptoms. The dizziness was one and the pain she hadn't felt before was another. She quickly pushed the thought out of her head and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Guess what? Guess what?" Lydia yelled as she ran over to Aria as soon as Aria entered the kitchen.

"What?" Aria asked as she bent down to the girl's height which wasn't all that much shorter than hers.

"Uncle Mike is going to take me swimming. Uncle Ezzy said it was okay if you said it was okay." Lydia told her as she gave her the puppy dog eyes that made everyone melt.

"I guess it would be okay, but remember to wear lots of sunscreen and obey Uncle Mike and don't eat tons of junk." Aria told her as she got up and another pain hit her. She winced and grabbed her side.

"Are you okay honey?" Ella asked her as she came closer.

"Yeah I think I pulled a muscle when we were playing in the yard the other night." Aria lied knowing she hadn't.

"Are you sure?" Ezra asked as he came up behind her.

"Yeas, I'm fine. Why don't you go help Lydia get her stuff together before Mike gets here."

"If you're sure you're okay." Ezra asked as he kissed her head.

"I'm sure." Aria told him as she went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

Aria made it to her meeting and was hired on the spot. Having the last name of Fitz and the principal putting two-and-two together didn't hurt as the principal was sure she would be a good edition if she was anything like her husband. The fact that her dad still taught at Hollis was also a plus. As the day went on Aria hadn't experienced anymore pain but had gotten dizzy a few times and noticed that her favorite pair of jeans were suddenly a little too big. All of these things she was experiencing were signs of cancer.

"Ezra do I look any different to you?" Aria asked her husband as they were getting ready for dinner.

"Is this a trick question?"

"No, it's just that my jeans are bigger and I feel like I'm losing weight." Aria told him finally starting to voice her fears.

"Well, maybe you have been working out more." Ezra told her trying not to freak her out.

"Yeah I…." Aria was then suddenly interrupted when a intense pain went through her abdomen. She bent over into Ezra for support.

"Aria, what's wrong?" Ezra asked as he was clearly freaked out.

"Some…, something is wrong." Aria stammered out as Ezra quickly swept her up into his arms and headed to the car.

Ezra drove as fast as possible to the hospital while holding onto Aria's hand. Although the pain seemed to subside she began to feel dizzy and nauseous. When they finally pulled up to the entrance of the hospital Ezra jumped out and picked her up and ran to the front desk. They nurse rushed her back to an exam room and immediately began to run tests on her. They then assigned her to a hospital room where they started her on medication for anemia. After about an hour the doctor came in.

"Mrs. Fitz we have the test results back." A blonde ER doctor in about her mid 30's began. "The reason for your weight loss and dizziness was due to you suffering from anemia. During out test's we did however find something else."

Aria's heart sunk as she feared her fears were coming true. She looked over at Ezra who grabbed her hand and held it tight as they both fought back tears.

**So I am only 14 reviews away from 100 which is amazing. The more you review the more I want to write and the faster I get it done. I want to thank each and every person who reviews. Also I have a twitter as I said before and I thought that maybe for those of you who have twitter I can keep you updated to when I update my twitter is han_itsthelaw20 so go and follow me and let me know what you think. As always please Read&REVIEW**

**xoxoxoxox**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: The amount of reviews I received for the last chapter was amazing I cleared 100 reviews. Thank you so much.**

"_Mrs. Fitz we have the test results back." A blonde ER doctor in about her mid 30's began. "The reason for your weight loss and dizziness was due to you suffering from anemia. During out test's we did however find something else."_

_Aria's heart sunk as she feared her fears were coming true. She looked over at Ezra who grabbed her hand and held it tight as they both fought back tears._

"Hold on a second I want to make sure of something." The doctor told them as she swiftly left the room.

"Are you okay?" Ezra asked Aria as she held onto his hand tighter.

"Yeah."

"Okay Aria if you could lift your shirt I want to take an ultrasound to make sure of what I saw." The doctor said as she returned with a machine. Aria lifted her shirt and closed her eyes as the doctor put some gel on her stomach. "Well just as I suspected. Do you see that image right there?" The doctor said as she pointed towards the screen.

"Is..is it cancer?" Aria said trying not to cry.

"No honey not at all. I want you two to get a good look at your baby." The doctor told the stunned couple.

"Ba..baby?" Ezra stammered out.

"Yes it appears as though you are about 2 and half months pregnant." The doctor said as she wiped the gel off of Aria's stomach and began to write down a few things.

"Well what about the pain?" Aria asked suddenly concerned something was wrong.

"Have you been stressed lately?" The doctor asked Aria who shook her head yes. "It is very common in the early stages of pregnancy that woman experience pain due to stress. Go home and rest for a few days and if it continues to worsen or you experience any bleeding other than slight spotting come in immediately. I would suggest you set up an appointment with your regular doctor tomorrow. Congratulations Mrs. and Mr. Fitz. I'll give you two a minute and be right back with your release papers." The doctor told them as she left the room.

"Ezra?" Aria asked her husband who was staring at the wall.

"Yeah?" Ezra replied.

"What are you thinking?" Aria asked as she sat up and moved over towards Ezra.

"That we are going to have a baby."

"I can't believe it; I really didn't think it would ever happen." Aria said as she sat down in his lap and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I was starting to think it wouldn't either. I was so scared before we found out what was wrong I, I thought you might have had cancer." Ezra told her as he pulled her closer.

"I thought the same thing. The fact that I might be pregnant never entered my mind. I'm just so happy." Aria said as she started to cry, but for the first time in months they weren't sad tears but happy tears. "You are going to be a father Ezra."

"I know, I can't believe it." Ezra said back as he too began to cry a little.

&PLL&

When Aria and Ezra returned home Ella, Byron, Mike, and Lydia were all waiting in the living room clearly worried about Aria.

"Aria, honey are you okay?" Ella asked as she ran and wrapped her arms around Aria when they entered the living room.

"Yeah mom, we're both okay." Aria asked trying to hint to her family about the baby.

"Both? What's wrong with you Ezra?" Ella asked.

"No mom not Ezra."

"Well then who?"

"Guys we found out tonight that we are going to have a baby." Aria said as she heard her mom scream.

"Are you serious?" Mike asked as he got up to give his sister a hug.

"Yes, everything is okay I just need to rest for a few days. Lydia what do you think about having a little brother or sister?" Aria asked the quiet girl.

"Can I teach them games?" Lydia asked.

"You sure can."

"Well then when are they going to be here?"

"They have to grow inside of Aria for about 7 more months." Ezra told Lydia as he picked her up.

"Man, I wanted to play now." Lydia said disappointed.

"So are you okay with it?" Aria asked afraid that the girl would be upset.

"Of course I am I can't wait to be a big sister." Lydia said as she leaned down to hug Aria.

"Congratulations, baby." Byron said as he got up and came over to give Aria a hug.

&PLL&

Later that night after Aria told her friends all of the news and her mom gave her a special dinner Aria was laying on her bed. Ezra was downstairs working on some writing of some sort and her parents and brother had went out to get some dessert.

"How are you feeling?" Lydia asked as she walked into the room and sat down on the bed beside of Aria.

"Pretty good, I'm just really tired; having a baby living inside of you does that." Aria said as she patted her still flat stomach.

"Can you hear it or feel it?" Lydia asked as she got closer.

"Not yet, but in a few months we will be able to hear their heartbeat and feel them kick." Aria told Lydia as she pulled her under her arm.

"Doesn't hurt when they kick you?"

"Nah, it's actually really cool because it reminds you that in a few months you will have a baby in your arms."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"We don't know yet." Aria told her as Lydia wrapped her arms around Aria's waist.

"I want a girl so that I can dress her up and play barbies with her." Lydia informed her.

"Well we will see what we can do." Aria said with a chuckle. "Good night sleepy head." Aria told her and then kissed her head.

"Good night mommy." Lydia said as she drifted off to sleep.

Aria smiled so big as her daughter finally called her mommy. She began to cry softly trying not to wake Lydia. Just then Ezra entered the room and ran over to her side.

"Aria, honey what's wrong? Is it the baby?" Ezra asked as he bent over and put his hand on her stomach.

"No, no it's just hormones. I'm okay I have my children with me and my husband everything is okay." Aria said as she pulled Ezra into bed with her and wrapped her free arm around him as he placed his hand on her stomach.

**Okay guys that I would end this chapter on a happy note because of what I did to the other chapter. Anyway there is plenty more to come and I want to thank each and every one of you who reviewed because it was amazing and I can't even believe it. Anyway keep up the awesome and I will try to get another chapter up in the next few days as I have some school work to do and I have to work tomorrow night anyway love you all.**

**xoxoxoxoxox**


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning Aria woke up to a pair of arms wrapped around her and Lydia in front of her. Aria didn't feel so hot so she tried her best to get up without waking either Ezra or Lydia. Once she had gotten up she ran to the bathroom and got sick. She then felt hands holding her hair for her as she leaned back.

"I guess the morning sickness started." Aria said sarcastically, as she got up and Ezra handed her a cup of water.

"I'm sorry." Ezra muttered when he realized that nothing he said would make her feel better.

"Its fine, I just want to go back to bed. Can you get Lydia up and get her breakfast and wake me up in an hour so I can get ready for my appointment with my new OBGYN." Aria asked as she slowly walked back to her bedroom.

"Anything for you." Ezra said before he slowly coaxed Lydia out of her slumber. "Lydia time to get up."

"But I don't want to Uncle Ezzy, five more minutes." She said before turning and pulling the cover over her head.

"Aria doesn't feel good, so we need to let her rest." Ezra told her as he picked her up.

"Don't you mean mommy?" Lydia questioned as she leaned into Ezra.

"What?" Ezra asked confused and kind of shocked.

"She called me mommy last night. I guess it's our new thing." Aria said before she lay back down and Ezra took Lydia to get something to eat.

About an hour later Aria was awoken from her sleep by Ezra.

"Do you feel better?" Ezra asked as he sat down beside

"A lot and now I am very hungry." Aria laughed as she got up.

"Well you get ready and I will make you something to eat. What do you want?"

"Umm, some eggs and bacon and maybe some toast." Aria asked her husband.

"Anything else?"

"Not right now but you never know, remember when I was pregnant with Lydia I ate all the time. Oh no I'm going to get fat." Aria said as she began to cry.

"Aria, honey you will not. You are beautiful and no matter what you always will be." Ezra said as he wrapped her tightly into his arms.

&PLL&

About an hour after Aria's outburst she and Ezra were on their way to Aria's appointment.

"You know Ezra, when I was pregnant with Lydia I felt like I couldn't really be happy and the only reason I ever was, was because of you. With this pregnancy though I feel like I can enjoy it and if I do get fat that's okay. It's like I don't have to hide it or my feelings and to be here with my family is amazing." Aria said as she grabbed Ezra's hand over the center consol.

"Aria, can I tell you something?" Ezra asked not looking away from the road.

"You know you can tell me anything."

"I'm so happy, I mean I was happy when you had Lydia but it was bittersweet because she wasn't going to live with us and even though I put my name on her birth certificate she wasn't really mine. Don't get me wrong I love her with all my heart and I would give my life for her, but the fact that this child." Ezra motioned towards Aria's stomach. "Makes me happier than you will ever know. I love you so much and I can't wait to have another child." When Ezra finished he looked over to see a teary-eyed Aria. "Aria what's wrong?"

"What you said about loving Lydia it's just that you are an amazing guy to say that." Aria said.

"I love my family more than anything." Ezra told her as he pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car. He then moved so that he was looking at her and placed a hand on her stomach. "I love you and Lydia and this tiny little miracle more than my own life and I would give anything to keep you safe. Now let's go see our baby."

Aria and Ezra walked hand-in-hand into the doctor's office and signed in. a few minutes later when Aria's name was called they were ushered into a room where they waited for the doctor.

"Are you nervous?" Ezra asked as he saw Aria shaking her leg.

"No, why would you say that?"

"Because if you shook your leg any harder I'm pretty sure the building would cave." Ezra said as he placed his hand on her knee.

"Sorry, I didn't even realize I was doing it." Aria said as he grabbed Ezra's hand in hers.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Fitz." The doctor said when she entered the room. She was probably in her fifties and seemed like the kind of woman who would love children and probably had 10 kids of her own. "I see that you just found out that you are pregnant so this is your first official appointment. Now a few questions." The doctor began. "Is this your first pregnancy?" Aria shook her head no."Tell me about your first."

"It was seven years ago when I was 18 and I was uh raped. There were a lot of complications but in the end it turned out okay in the end."

"Have you had any other complications that might be harmful to this pregnancy?" The doctor asked looking down at the chart she was holding.

"About 3 months ago I had surgery to remove a tumor that was on my uterus, it wasn't cancerous though." Aria said as she squeezed Ezra's hand harder and felt him rub her back.

"Aside from the pain you felt yesterday which I take was from the stress you said you have had recently have you had any other pain?" Aria shook her head no. "Why don't you lay back and I will take a look at your baby's development and then I will prescribe you some prenatal vitamins."

Aria lay back as the doctor felt around her stomach and then lifted her shirt and put some gel on it. She then probed around her stomach and a bit and then turned off the machine.

"It appears that your baby is right on track. In the next few months you will experience morning sickness and maybe some spotting. If the spotting persists or is accompanied by pain go to the ER immediately. You will also start to have more of an appetite and some crazy cravings along with mood swings. You will also find that your clothes will not fit as well within the next few weeks so don't get worried about that." The doctor said as she wiped the gel off of Aria's stomach and wrote out a prescription for her vitamins. "Here is a prescription for your vitamins and make sure to make an appointment for a month from now, because I want to see you more often given your past." After the doctor shook Aria and Ezra's hand she left the room and Aria got up.

"I love you baby." Ezra said as he wrapped his arms around Aria. "You too my other baby." He said as he put a hand on her stomach.

They walked out of the office with a picture of their alien-looking baby as Ezra called it and went home to show their family the newest member of the Fitz family.

**A/N: thanks again guys for all of the reviews I never thought it would be this popular and just know that this is the beginning. The next few chapters will have some drama in them so don't think I forgot the drama. Special shout-out to WWKMDBracelets for some awesome help with this chapter. Also to anyone else who has any ideas just pm me or tweet me. Tonight's PLL had a lot of Ezria but it wasn't all so happy so hoping next week is better. Anyway R&R. love you guys.**

**xoxoxoxoxox**


	21. Chapter 21

It was a week after Aria and Ezra's appointment. Aria was doing pretty good considering everything. Her family was very supportive of everything and her friends had already gotten her baby gifts. Lydia told everyone she knew that she was going to have a little brother or sister, she preferred a sister. Ezra was so excited to be a father and you could see it on his face. He probably glowed more than Aria did. Aria was working on some stuff for the upcoming school year when Ezra came in.

"Aria, I was thinking about something." Ezra said as he sat down on her bed across from her desk.

"What were you thinking about?" Aria asked not looking up.

"I was thinking that maybe you shouldn't take this teaching job."

"Why wouldn't I?" Aria asked as she stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Ezra.

"Because you heard the doctor this is a higher risk pregnancy and I think that being a teacher would be a lot of stress on you which you don't need." Ezra told her as he got up and walked over to her.

"Ezra, I'll be fine besides I won't be due till February or March so I could teach the entire first semester." Aria told him as she looked back at her laptop.

"I don't think it's a good idea at all. You are just getting over being stressed out about the whole Brad thing and who's to say he won't be back. I just don't think you need any added stress until after the baby is born." Ezra told her with a frustrated voice.

"We haven't heard from him in months and I don't feel like living this pregnancy hiding like the last. Besides we really need to get a house of our own. I love my parents and all but we can't possibly live here after the baby is born." Aria told him as she got up.

"Aria I discuss this right now I have a meeting with the Dean in 30 minutes. I just had a suggestion and I didn't think it would turn into an argument. I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you or our baby is all. I'll see you in a few hours." Ezra told her as he kissed her and left her standing in her room.

She sat down on her bed and began to cry "dumb hormones" she thought to herself. All she wanted was to help out her husband and get a house of her own. She didn't want to think about problems with her pregnancy or about Brad. She just wanted to be happy and live a normal life.

"Aria, what's wrong?" Mike asked as he came into her room and sat down beside of her.

"Ezra doesn't want me to teach." Aria said between sobs.

"I can understand that. You have been through so much already and you were told you may not be able to have kids and then bam you're pregnant." Mike told her.

"I'm tired of being babied. All I want to do is have a job and be able to help support my family. We need to get a house and buy the baby stuff." Aria said as she began to cry harder.

"Aria what is this really about?" Mike asked her as he saw beyond her.

"I guess I'm afraid of what is going to happen and by hiding in my work and having a job I don't have to think about it."

"Aria everyone is here for you. You do not have to do this alone." Mike said as he wrapped a arm around his sister.

"I just don't want Ezra mad at me; I don't know what to do anymore." Aria said as she buried her head in Mike's shoulder.

"Talk to him. Discuss things with him and know that what he is telling you is because he loves you more than anything and he wants to protect his family. If you ask me I think that you shouldn't teach full-time maybe be a sub or something. You should be able to enjoy this pregnancy and be here for Lydia and your husband. You will get a house when it's time maybe you will need mom and dad more than you think."

"You know Mike you are pretty smart for a little brother. Thanks for the advice I love you." Aria told him as he got up.

"Any time sis."

"Now if you don't mind all this fighting with Ezra has made me tired. I think I am going to take a nap." Aria told him as he left and she laid down for a nap.

&PLL&

A few hours later Aria woke up to find an empty house. When she walked downstairs she found a note that said that her parents had taken Lydia to the zoo. Mike had gone to work and she wasn't sure if Ezra was home or not. She walked through the house and came to the living room where she saw Ezra sitting down looking at old photo albums. She went in and sat down beside of him on the couch.

"What are you looking at?" Aria asked him.

"Oh your mom was looking at them earlier and must have left them out so I decided to look at them. This album is from our wedding and that one." Ezra pointed to one on the coffee table. "is from when Lydia was born. I guess your mother must be feeling all sentimental with another baby on the way."

"I'm sorry." Was all that Aria said to Ezra when he was finished.

"What?" Ezra asked confused.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you earlier. I shouldn't teach and I know that. I do however have a compromise." Aria told him.

"Aria don't worry about it." Ezra told her.

"No, I shouldn't have been so mean and stubborn." Aria told him as she took his hand.

"What's your compromise?" Ezra asked her.

"How about I become a substitute for a few months? That way I don't have to stress about lesson plans and grading papers and that kind of stuff." Aria told him.

"I think that I could live with that as long as the doctor says its okay." Ezra told her as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. "How about we look at some pictures and just relax."

"I would like that a lot." Aria said as she wrapped an arm around Ezra and they began to look at pictures.

**A/N" I wasn't going to update so soon but I had the whole EZRIA fight idea and I wanted to write it before I forgot. I thought that this chapter needed to be written to show that their relationship is not perfect, some drama coming up my friends. Not sure when got some papers and stuff to do for school and work all weekend but hopefully it's soon. Love you guys so much and thanks for all of the reviews my main goal for this story is to have 200 or 300 reviews and 100,000 words so I hope you guys want to stay around for that long. **

**xoxoxoxox**


	22. Daddy

Aria was now 10 weeks pregnant and to the naked eye you couldn't tell, but to Aria the whole world could tell.

"Do you think I'm fat?" Aria asked Ezra the most dreaded question by a pregnant woman.

"No." Ezra said in a 'duh' tone.

"I've gained like 5 pounds and half my clothes don't fit anymore." Aria told him as she stood in front of their mirror with her shirt up.

"Aria, you look fine and I'm sure no one else would even think that you were pregnant. Besides no matter what you look like you will look beautiful." Ezra told her as he got up from his seat at the desk and walked over to her and wrapper his arms around her.

"Can you tell I'm pregnant?" Aria asked him as she pulled his hand to her stomach.

"No, I would probably still be in the dark if I was not informed." Ezra told her as he kissed her neck.

"It's all downhill from here; I'm going to be fat here in a few months." Aria sighed taking one final look in the mirror.

"I know that none of that will matter to you once you are holding our baby in your arms." Ezra told her as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm hungry. Do you want to go make me something to eat?" Aria asked with a smirk.

"Yes my love let us go." Ezra said as they both walked downstairs to the kitchen. When they had reached the kitchen there was a knock at the door. Ezra went over and opened the door to see a delivery man with a bouquet of roses.

"Hey Aria somebody got you some flowers." Ezra sang as he walked into the kitchen and set them down on the counter.

"I wonder who they are from." Aria said as she walked over and picked them up and saw a card. She opened the card and read it.

_Dear Aria,_

_ Heard you were having a baby sorry I couldn't help. Congratulations to you and Ezzy hope you enjoy it while it lasts._

_ Love Always,_

_ Brad_

Once Aria read the letter she threw the vase against the wall where it shattered into tiny pieces. She ran into Ezra's arms and held on as if someone was going to take her away from him at any moment. She let the tears rush as stood there.

"Aria, what the heck was that about?" Ezra asked concerned.

"They..they were from Brad. He knows I'm pregnant." Aria said between sobs. Soon Ella and Mike rushed in to see what all the commotion was about.

"What's wrong?" Ella asked as she ran to Aria and Ezra's side. Mike who was close behind bent over and picked up the card, once he read it he threw it to the ground and walked over and to see how his sister was.

"Brad sent her flowers and he knows she's pregnant." Ezra told her as he rubbed Aria's back trying to calm her down. "Aria you need to settle down this isn't good for the baby." Ezra told her as he led her to the living room to sit down.

"I just don't understand. When my life is happy he has to ruin it." Aria said as her sobs slowed to a small whimper as she dug her head into Ezra's chest.

"Aria we won't let anything happen to you. You have all of us this time around and if he even comes near this house he is a dead man." Mike told her as he put a hand on her arm.

"Honey just relax and let us take care of this, okay? I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby." Ella told her from her place on the coffee table in front of her.

"She's right." Ezra said not once letting go of his grip around her small body.

"Just hold me please Ezra." Aria said.

Ezra did as he was told, and held her tight. They sat there for hours not once letting go of her. He was sure glad that she was in his arms because if he were free he would have tracked down Brad and beat him to a probable near death. How could anyone threaten his family, the one that he has worked so hard to keep together and the one that just deserves to be happy for once?

&PLL&

After a few hours Aria made her way to the bathroom and then to her room to be alone. A few minutes later she heard a knock on the door and saw Mike standing there.

"Just so you know, nothing will ever happen to you." Mike told her as he sat down on the chair beside of her bed.

"Thanks Mike." Aria told him. "I just overreacted."

"You have every right to be mad at him but you have another life to take care of and you can't do this all on your own." Mike told her. "I have to go to work but I'll be staying here for a few nights so I'll be back later. Love you." Mike said as he got up to leave.

"Love you too." Aria told him as he left.

"How are you?" Ezra asked as he entered the door right after Mike left.

"Better, just tired." Aria said as Ezra came to sit next to her.

"Someone wants to see you and I think it will help you feel better." Ezra told her as Lydia walked in and plopped down on the bed between the two of them.

"Are you okay mommy?" Lydia asked. The name automatically brought a smile to her face and a confussed look to Ezra's. When he raised an eyebrow to her Aria just told him she'd tell him later.

"Do you remember that bad man that talked to you when I was in the hospital?" Aria asked and Lydia nodded. "Well he said some mean things today and it made me kind of upset." Aria told the girl who wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

"I'm sorry, I love you." Lydia told her.

"I love you too."

"I have a question though." Lydia stated and looked over at Ezra. "Uncle Ezzy can I not call you that anymore?"

"Why not?" Ezra asked sad that the little girl was growing out of his favorite nickname.

"Well I call Auntie Aria my mom because she really is my mom and she will be forever and I know you aren't my dad but when I get a brother or sister I don't want to call you something different so I was wondering if I could call you dad." Lydia asked as she looked over to Ezra who was completely taken by surprise by the whole thing.

"Lydia you know you can call me dad if you want to. I will always be your dad forever don't ever forget that." Ezra told her as she climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around him.

"Now I have a mommy and a daddy and a new sister or brother." Lydia said as she wrapped her arms around Aria as well.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a few days but the weekends are crazy for me and I have only a few more weeks over summer school. Anyway I love all of the reviews it amazes me that you guys like it so much. Please keep them coming because they help fuel my desire to write anyway thanks again guys. Thanks so much as always to WWKMDbracelets for always helping and reviewing and to my bff who helps me with the idea's. Follow me twitter han_itsthelaw20 for news and if you have questions. Love you guys R&R.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**


	23. Chapter 23

Aria woke up to some kind of commotion going on downstairs and she wasn't sure what. She got out of bed and quietly walked down the hall to hear Ezra, her mother, her father, and Mike all talking.

"I just don't understand how he found you guys here." Mike told them.

"Well he knew we were from Rosewood. He and Aria had become friends before she found out the truth and he knew this is where we were from so I guess when he couldn't find us in New York he came here." Ezra said.

"But how did he know she was pregnant?" Byron asked clearly upset about the whole situation. He was at a conference yesterday and he missed the whole flower thing. Aria assumed that they were discussing this since he had been filled in on the previous day's events.

"We have no idea, but I mean if he really is stalking her or whatever than he would eventually find out." Ezra told his father-in-law.

"I want you guys to stay here until this whole thing is over. The arrangement we have currently seems to be good and I want somebody with Aria at all times. Mike if you ever want to stay the coach is yours, because I'm pretty sure Lydia may never leave your room." Ella said with a slight chuckle.

"What are you guys talking about?" Aria asked as she finally walked downstairs and into the living room where they were all standing.

"We told your father what had happened yesterday." Ezra told her as she walked over to him and he put his arm around her.

"I'm so sorry honey." Byron said as he walked over to give his daughter a hug.

"It's okay; I just want him to be gone. I'm glad that I have more than just Ezra this time. Don't get me wrong I love him but I feel safer for the both of us and Lydia with the more people we have here." Aria said as they all sat down, Aria, Ezra, and Mike on the couch and Ella and Byron on the loveseat.

"We will be here for you no matter what." Ella told her.

"I know but I'm not going to let him ruin my life. I'm going to live my life." Aria sated.

"You have to be safe though." Ezra told her.

"I will be. I won't go anywhere without anyone and I won't be home alone. I just don't want him to rule my life like he did before. For months I stayed cooped up in Ezra's apartment and I couldn't even enjoy being pregnant and I refuse to let him do that again." Aria said with a tone that meant she wasn't going to back down.

"I think we need to lay down some ground rules. We don't know where he is and we need to keep you and the baby and Lydia safe. For now let's just make sure that you guys are never alone and that we keep an eye on Lydia at all times." Byron said as he got up and walked over to the couch. "The biggest thing is that you are safe."

"I know dad." Aria told him.

"Can we just go on with our lives for now? I was going to do some shopping and I'm sure that Ezra would want to go with me and Mike if you aren't busy. Besides we need to get Lydia stuff for school which starts in a week." Aria said as she got up. "I'm going to get ready I will meet you guys in 20." She said before she left the room.

"Well man I guess we are going shopping." Mike said as he stood up and looked at Ezra. "I'm going to go wake up Lydia and get her ready."

&PLL&

Later that night everyone except for Aria and Ezra went out for dinner. Aria was tired from their full day of shopping and Ezra refused to leave her alone. A storm was on its way and the power was flicking on and off. Aria had drifted off to sleep and Ezra went downstairs to try to work on some stuff before the power went off. A few minutes later lightning lit up the sky and thunder began to shake the house. This went on for about 5 minutes before the power went out all together.

Ezra decided to go check on Aria so he grabbed a flashlight and walked up the stairs. The same time he was going up the stairs his flashlight went out so he did his best to not run into everything in his way. Once he had reached the top of the stairs he saw Aria leaving the bathroom and he walked over to her and said her name and gently touched her arm only to have her scream and try to fight him off.

"Aria honey it's me." Ezra told her as she stopped fighting him and wrapper her arms around him breaking down in tears. "What's wrong?"

"I, I, just wanted to go to the bathroom and all the lights went out and I don't know why but it freaked me out. I felt so scared and then all of a sudden I heard you say my name and touch me and I don't know why but I thought it was Brad." Aria told him as he led her into their room and they sat down on the bed.

"Why would you think that it was him?" Ezra asked her.

"I don't know it was like my worst fear had come true. It's like no matter what now when something happens my mind goes to the worst possible thing." Aria told him as she buried her face deeper into his chest.

"I won't let anything happen to you I promise." Ezra told her as he pulled her into his lap and rocked her back and forth comforting her.

"I love you so much, thanks for being there for me." Aria told him.

A few minutes later they hear the front door open and voices downstairs. When Aria tensed up Ezra protectively held her close until they realized it was her family. Aria and Ezra walked downstairs and joined her family in the living room where they all sat around and played games until Lydia fell asleep on her 'dads' lap. Aria was the next one to pass out curled up next to Ezra. Ella and Byron retreated to their room and Mike and Ezra stayed up late waiting for the power to come back on.

**A/N: I know this chapter wasn't the most exciting but I feel as though we needed to have them all talk about the Brad thing. On the last chapter I only had 3 reviews and one shout out on twitter, I was kind of sad. I really hope you guys like it and please let me know. Love to hear from you.**

**xoxoxox**


	24. Chapter 24

Aria and Ezra were woken by someone nudging them. Lydia looked at them with a confused look while she held a teddy bear up to them.

"Did you get this for me?" She asked as she handed the bear to Aria.

"No." Aria told her and then looked over at Ezra. "Did you?"

"No I didn't maybe your parents or Mike did." He told her as Lydia climbed into their bed.

"It says it's from my dad. Uncle Ezzy you're my dad now but you didn't get it for me?" Lydia asked confused.

"Lydia let me see that." Ezra said as she handed him the bear. "Will you go get Grandpa Byron and tell Grandma Ella to make you some breakfast?" Ezra told her trying not to overreact. The girl nodded in response and scurried out of the room.

"Ezra what's wrong?" Aria asked as she saw the look of terror on his face.

"Brad was here. I don't know when or how but he was here. This bear is from him." Ezra stated. Just then Byron walked in and awkwardly walked over to the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he saw the same look of terror on his son-in-laws face that his daughter had saw.

"This bear that Lydia found is from Brad." Ezra told him as Aria shifted from her place on the bed closer into his body.

"How do you know?" Byron asked hoping that Ezra was wrong.

"Because on the tag it said to Lydia love dad. She started to call me that a few days ago and I sure as heck didn't give it to her." Ezra said as he threw the bed across the room.

"So he broke into my house last night?" Byron almost yelled remembering that Lydia was close by and he didn't want to scare her.

"I guess so; I didn't hear anything all night. How could I let this happen?" Ezra asked as Aria looked up at him.

"Honey it wasn't your fault, you weren't the only person in the house. If no one else heard him then he must have been really quiet." Aria told him as she grabbed his hand.

"She's right Ezra, no one heard him last night. This man is good we have to be extra careful. I'm going to go call the police and then get someone over to change all the locks." Byron said as he left the room.

"Ezra I'm so scared. I know that Mona was after us in high school and everything but this is so much scarier I mean he raped me and shot you I don't know what he is capable of." Aria said as she wrapped her arms around Ezra's waist.

"I won't let anything, and I mean anything happen to, Lydia, and our child." Ezra told her.

"I actually forgot for a few minutes I was pregnant." Aria chuckled. "I think we need to stay somewhere else for a few days at least."

"Where would we stay?" Ezra asked her.

"I could ask Mike if we can stay at his apartment. I know it's small and all but we need to get away from this house."

"That sounds like a good idea; we can ask him when he comes over later." Ezra said as he got up and got dressed.

When they walked downstairs there were two police officers talking to Byron and Ella and Lydia was sitting at the table reading pancakes. When she saw the two of them walk downstairs she ran up to Ezra and jumped into his arms.

"Why are there police here?" She asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Because that bad man snuck into our house last night." Ezra told her. She then looked up at him.

"He's my real father isn't he?" Lydia asked him.

"Yes, honey he is. He did some really bad things to me and Ezra. I never loved him and he doesn't deserve to see you." Aria told her. She was afraid of Lydia hating her for not telling her, but instead of getting mad at her the little girl reached down her arm and rubbed her arm.

"I love you mommy and I don't want anything to do with him. I love you and dad so much and that man will never be my dad."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I thought that it would be better if you didn't know." Aria told her.

"Thank you officers." They heard Byron say and watch as he escorted the men to the door.

"What did they say?" Ezra asked as Byron walked over to them.

"They are going to have an officer wherever you guys are for the next few weeks and they suggest you stay somewhere else for a while."

"We were going to ask Mike if we could stay with him." Aria told her father.

"I think that, that is a good idea. They will have someone keep an eye on the house while your mother and I are here. I don't think that it is a good idea for all of us to leave at once." Byron told them.

"Hey what's going on?" Mike asked as he walked in, pointing to the police officers who were leaving.

"Brad was here last night. We don't know how but he left a teddy bear in Lydia's room." Aria told her brother whose mouth dropped open in shock and then his face quickly turned to that of anger.

"Hey what?" Mike practically yelled.

"Uncle Mike use your inside voice." Lydia said from her place in Ezra's arms.

"Sorry. He came here last night?" Mike asked shocked.

"Yeah, we were actually wondering if the three of us could stay with you for a few days." Aria asked her brother.

"Of course you can. I mean my apartment is really small and all but you guys can take my room and I'll sleep on the couch." Mike told her.

"Thank you so much Mike." Aria said as she hugged her brother.

"Did you hear that Lydia we are going to have so much fun." Mike told Lydia as she reached from Ezra to Mike.

"We should go pack." Aria said as she grabbed Ezra's hand and they walked up the stairs.

"Come on Lydia we will go pack some stuff for you." Mike said as he took the girl up to her room.

"I love you Uncle Mike, thanks for keeping us all safe. I love my mommy and daddy and little sister." Lydia told him as she ran to her room once they reached the top of the stairs.

"Did you hear that, little sister? See Lydia knows it's going to be a girl." Aria told Ezra as they walked over to Mike. "Thanks Mike for everything."

"Anytime, you guys everything is going to be okay." Mike told them as they all stood in the hallway.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in update but I am in my last week of summer school and have a lot to study for. Anyway I got a ton of reviews for the last chapter and that was amazing. Thank you guys so much it means so much to me. I love all of you guys and thanks to those who follow me on twitter. Congrats to the cast for all of their TCA wins. Please remember to Read&Review it means so much to me.**

**xoxoxoxox**


	25. Chapter 25

That night once Aria, Ezra, and Lydia had gathered all of their stuff the set off for Mike's apartment. They decided to take his car incase Brad knew what theirs looked like. They arrived shortly before 8. When they reached his apartment they all filed in and set their stuff down in the entryway which was right beside the kitchen.

"I'm sorry it's such a mess. I uh don't really get company much." Mike said embarrassed at the clothes and random other things all of his living room and pile of undone dishes in the sink in his small kitchen.

"See mom Uncle Mike's room is messier than mine." Lydia said as she walked into the living room which was only separated from the kitchen by a small island.

"Mom?" Mike asked with a confused smile.

"Oh yeah we had a good little talk a while back and Ezra is now daddy." Aria said with a proud smile on her face.

"Well mommy and daddy, that sounded so wrong coming out of my mouth, anyway you guys can have my room and Lydia and I can chill in the living room. I also have an air mattress that we can set up." Mike told them as he grabbed a bag and led them to his room.

"Mike really we don't have to." Aria tried to argue.

"I don't want to hear it. You and Ezra can't both sleep on the couch and you can't sleep on the floor. Besides mom would kill me if she knew that my pregnant sister didn't sleep on the only bed in the place." Mike said as he walked over to the closet and pulled out a set of sheets. "Let me just change the sheets and then you guys can get situated."

"Thanks Mike, you have no idea how much this means to us." Aria said as she hugged her brother before he started to changed the sheets.

"As long as you guys are safe I'll do anything. I'm sure you are hungry because from what I can see you have been hungry non-stop for the past 2 weeks." Aria stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed the opposite side of the sheets. "Anyway I can call for take-out when I'm done and I think if we are lucky I have pre-made cookie dough that we can make cookies with."

"I think that there would be about four people who love some cookies." Aria said as she quickly graced her stomach.

After Aria and Mike had finished changing the sheets in his room Mike called for some take out and took out the cookie dough and let Lydia place it on the cookie sheet and set the timer. She was so proud of her work and called the biggest cookie. About 20 minutes later the Chinese arrived and the cookies were close to being done.

"This is so good." Aria said as She and Ezra sat on the couch.

"Aria anything you eat is good to you." Ezra chuckled.

"Well whenever you eat for two then you tell me what doesn't taste good." Aria said as she nudged his side.

"How about I just stop making fun of you and you can continue to carry our child." Ezra said as he kissed her on the head.

"How about you guys stop being so sweet and nasty and we eat." Mike teased.

"How about we just eat the cookies." Lydia piped up from her place on the floor.

"Finish your diner first then you can have a cookie." Ezra told her with a glare that meant that he was serious.

"Fine." She pouted as she slowly finished her food.

"Wow Aria she takes just after you with her attitude." Mike teased.

"I do not have an attitude. I just like things my way." Aria said as she got up and went to get more.

"I'm done can I have a cookie now?" Lydia jumped up and shoved her empty plate in Ezra's face.

"Let them cool for a few minutes and then you can." Ezra told her as she sat down on the floor again.

After they had all finished eating and Lydia finally got her cookies it was almost 10 o'clock. Mike set up the air mattress for Lydia and the couch for himself. Ezra and Aria retreated to the bedroom leaving just Mike and Lydia.

"Uncle Mike, can I ask you something?" Lydia asked as Mike was getting situated on the couch.

"Yeah, but make it quick because if your mom and dad find out you aren't asleep we are going to be in trouble." Mike chuckled.

"Why does all of this bad stuff keep happening to me?" Lydia asked Mike and he stopped what he was doing and stared at her.

"What do you mean?"

"A year ago I had who I thought were my mom and dad and then they both are gone in one night. Then I found out that my aunt is really my mom and the bad man that is after us is really my dad. I feel like we are all running because it's my fault." Lydia said as she sat with her knees pulled up to her chest. For her age she was way beyond her years.

"Lydia none of this is your fault. The only person who is to blame is Brad, he did those bad things to Aria and he is threatening you guys now. You are more loved at your young tender age then most people are in their entire lives. Don't ever forget that." Mike told her as he snuggled down in the covers. He then looked down at her and smiled. "Okay time for bed before we both get in trouble. Love you Lydia."

"I love you too Uncle Mike and can I ask you one more thing?" Lydia asked as she yawned.

"Only one more thing."

"When are you going to get married and have kids so I can have someone to play with?"

Mike couldn't help but be taken aback at the question and just laughed in response.

"I think that's why your mom is having a baby, good night." With that Mike leaned over and turned off the lamp and they both fell quickly into a deep sleep.

**Thanks again everyone for all the reviews. I love going to bed and waking up to all the awesome reviews. I will be going on vacation later this week so I am not sure whether or not I will get another chapter up before next week. Leave me lots of love while I'm gone. Read & Review **

**xoxoxox**


	26. Chapter 26

"Aria you are safe now, Ezra never loved you. I love you more than anything." Brad said as he stoked her hair.

"I hate you." Aria spat back and jerked her head away.

"Aria, baby don't turn away from me because if you do I'll hurt you and your 'precious' baby." Brad told her as he grabbed her arm and jerked her face to look at him.

"Help me!" Aria began to scream as her world went black. A few seconds later she felt someone shaking her. "Get off of me." She yelled as she opened her eyes to see Ezra looking at her with fear in his eyes.

"Aria, honey you were having a nightmare." Ezra told her as she wrapped her arms around him tighter than he thought humanly possible.

"He, he had me and he was going to hurt me and you weren't there. I can't let anything happen to you and Lydia. All of this is my fault, I should have never had gone to school in New York. I should have never had put you in this situation." Aria said as she cried harder into his chest.

"Aria, look at me. None of this is your fault. That guy took advantage of you in the worst way. You did nothing wrong and if you had never gone to New York then we would never had gotten back together. I love you more than anything." Ezra told her as he kissed her forehead and put his hand on her ever so small baby bump.

"I guess I'm just overemotional. All I want to do is to have a normal pregnancy with my husband. I know it sounds weird but my entire life I dreamed of having kids. I always thought it was romantic and something special to share with the one you love, but all my experience has been hell." Aria told him as she put a hand over his.

"It doesn't sound weird at all for you to want that. I want to share this with you as well. I know the first time wasn't that great but this time it's our baby. Mine and yours. It is a baby that was made from love and not fear which should make it all a little better."

"How is it that you can always make me feel better. Back when I was going through everything you were the one that I wanted, not me mom or dad or my friends, I wanted you. You were the place I felt the safest and always have." Aria told him as she leaned in to kiss him.

"You are the most important thing to me in life. I will do whatever it is to keep you and Lydia safe. No one will ever hurt you again, Aria." Ezra told her as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her under the covers. "We need to get some sleep because somebody starts school tomorrow and you know as well as I do that she will be up at the crack of dawn." Ezra chuckled.

"You know what makes me laugh is that Mike has no idea and he is sleeping in the same room as her." Aria said before she drifted off to sleep in Ezra's arms.

"I love you so much baby."

The next morning as if Lydia had heard them the night before Aria and Ezra were awoken by Lydia at 5:15.

"Mommy, daddy wake up!" Lydia said as she went over to Ezra's side of the bed and shook his arm until he started to stir.

"What time is it Lydia?" Ezra asked as he looked at the clock.

"I don't know I'm not in school yet." Lydia said in a duh voice.

"It's 5:15, why don't you go sleep some more." Ezra groaned as he looked outside and saw that it was still dark.

"I'm not tired. Come on dad get out of bed I don't want to be late for school." Lydia said as she drug Ezra out of bed.

"Lydia you have 3 hours till school starts, you aren't going to be late." Ezra told her as he sat up and grabbed a shirt off the chair next to the bed.

"Is mommy going to get up?" Lydia asked as she noticed that Aria was still lying on her side of the bed.

"She will in about an hour. We need to let her and the baby sleep some more so they don't get sick." Ezra told Lydia as he picked her up and left the room.

An hour later Aria emerged into the living room in a pair of Ezra's night pants and a tank top that showed off her still small stomach. She looked on the couch to see Lydia dressed in a new Hello Kitty outfit, eating breakfast and Ezra nodding off to sleep. She looked to the chair beside the couch and saw Mike sleeping as well, the whole scene made her laugh.

"Tired are we?" Aria asked as she came and sat down on Ezra's lap.

"Slightly, I don't understand how kids can have so much energy." Ezra said as he looked over to Lydia who was enthralled in an rerun of Scooby-Doo.

"Maybe you are just an old man." Aria said with a smirk.

"I am not old. I am only 32." Ezra said with a pout.

"I still think you're sexy." Aria whispered to him as she kissed him.

"Geesh guys there are kids in the room." Mike said as he got up from the chair to get ready.

"Is it time to go yet dad?" Lydia asked when she was done eating.

"Let your mother and me get dressed and then we will take you to school. Why don't you go get some pictures with Uncle Mike?" Ezra said as he picked up Aria and took her to their room.

When they were finally done getting ready the excited the room to see Lydia doing crazy poses for Mike in her school outfit.

"Now time to get pictures with mom and dad." Mike said as he proceeded to take pictures of the small family. They soon took off and arrived at the school where Lydia ran to the door. She grabbed her parent's hands and drug them down the hallway to her classroom. After their good-byes Lydia sat down at her desk and seemed to fit in so well.

"You know the other times she had her first day of school it was Rose and Kyle she drug down the hallway and now it's us. I can't believe how much my little girl is growing up." Aria said with tears in her eyes. Ezra put his arms around her and led her back to the door. "There's a police officer here right?"

"Yeah the one that the school has and he knows the whole situation and is patrolling Lydia's class more than any other." Ezra told her as he kissed her on the head and they headed to the car. "She will be fine I promise."

**A/N: Well I was able to get one more chapter done before I leave. The beginning came to me when I was watching Teen Wolf last night so I hope you liked it. Please leave me some love before I leave. I'll try to update early next week love to all of you. Read&Review.**

**xoxoxoxox**


	27. Chapter 27

When the day was over Aria and Ezra rushed over to pick Lydia up from her first day of school. When they got there however something felt off.

"Why isn't Lydia waiting on us?" Aria asked as they pulled up to the school and looked at all the children playing on the playground waiting on their parents. Aria and Ezra got out of the car and walked over to the teacher.

"May I help you?" The teacher asked as she keeping a close eye on the children running around.

"We are here to pick up Lydia Fitz; I think that is the last name you have her under. We are in the mist of changing it to ours." Aria explained. The teacher looked down at her list.

"Yes, it is under Fitz and she was picked up about 20 minutes ago by her father." The teacher said.

"That can't be right, I'm her father." Ezra told the teacher.

"The man came up and said his name was Ezra Fitz and signed her out and then went over and said something to her and she shook her head and they left." The teacher explained as fear began to set in.

"What did the man look like?" Ezra asked as Aria began to cry and Ezra wrapped his arms around her. The teacher went on to explain the guy who Ezra and Aria knew without a doubt was Brad. Ezra brought Aria over to a bench as he called the police. He did his best to keep her calm until the police came.

"Sir I am so sorry. I didn't know he wasn't her father. She seemed scared to go with him now that I think about it. I just thought that they were fighting or something." The teacher explained as visible tears began to form in her eyes.

When the police arrived they questioned the very upset teacher along with Aria and Ezra. They told them to go back to their house in the case that Lydia was able to get away, that would be the most likely place she would go. They called her parents and Mike who were all waiting for them back at Mike's apartment.

"Oh baby." Ella said as she ran over to wrap her arms around Aria when they walked in.

"Mom, he took my baby. I'm sure he threatened her because she knows not to talk to strangers." Aria sobbed into her mother.

"If I knew where that Son of a.." Ezra began as Byron stopped him.

"Ezra don't beat yourself up over this. Right now you need to be here for your wife." Byron told him as he pointed to a hysterical Aria. Ezra walked over to Aria and pulled her close. She nestled her head into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. If it weren't for her pregnant stomach she could have gotten closer.

"I'm going to go get something to eat. I'll be back soon." Mike said as he got up.

Mike left the tiny apartment and made his way to the tiny convenience store down the street. He made his way to the drink aisle in search of water and pop, when he spotted a familiar looking face.

"Lydia!" Mike practically yelled screamed as he began to run towards the little girl.

"Uncle Mike!" Lydia yelled and charged towards him until she was yanked back by a man with a gun.

"Uncle Mike, huh?" The man with the gun smirked, which made Mike take a step forward. "If you take another step, I swear I'll shoot her." Brad said as he aimed the gun towards a crying Lydia.

"What do you want?" Mike retorted back.

"What do I want? You see all I ever wanted was your sister. I almost had her too but that dumb pervert boyfriend of hers got in the way." Brad yelled as he grabbed onto Lydia tighter causing her to yelp.

"Well you're never going to get her!" Mike yelled back.

"I guess that's fair considering she's never getter her daughter back." Brad yelled as he grabbed Lydia by the hair causing her to once again yell out in pain.

"Please stop hurting her. Do with me whatever you want to, but please stop hurting her." Mike shouted clenching and unclenching his fists at his side.

"Aw, how sweet? Somebody cares for Lydia. You had better say good-bye because you're never going to see her again." Brad said as he yanked Lydia along with the gun to her back. "Follow me and I'll shoot her."

Mike stood frozen in fear, tears streaming down his face as he watched Lydia leave. Once Brad reached the door he was tackled to the ground by an undercover police officer. Once Brad was on the ground and Lydia knew she wouldn't get hurt she ran as fast as she could to an open-armed Mike.

"Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" Mike asked all at once as he picked her up, Both of them continuing to cry.

"I'm fine, but my arm hurts." Lydia said as she showed Mike the hand shaped bruise.

"We'll have someone look at that." Mike told Lydia as she buried her head in his shoulder and continued to cry.

~PLL~

Byron and Ella were doing enough pacing for the both of them and Aria and Ezra who were both sitting on the couch. Aria was curled as best should could on Ezra's lap when his phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Ezra said.

"Ezra, it's Mike. I found Lydia. We are on our way to the hospital to make sure everything is okay." Mike said over the line.

"We're on our way." Ezra said as he hung up. He looked down at Aria with tears in his eyes and said. "That was Mike, they have Lydia. They're on their way to the hospital to make sure everything is okay."

Aria instantly began to cry and wrapped her arms around Ezra. Ella and Byron hugged each other and let out a sigh of relief.

"Let's go get our baby." Ezra said as he wrapped his arm around Aria and led her out the door followed by Ella and Byron.

**A/N: I really hope you guys liked this chapter. I didn't want her to be missing for long but I did want Brad to take her. I was also kind of disappointed that I only got like 4 reviews on the last chapter so I hope that this one will get more reviews and a better response. Love you guys tons and thanks so much for all of you who have stuck with this story and remember there is plenty more to come. Please Read & Review! I also have another chapter written so the more reviews I get the faster I'll update.**

**xoxoxox**


	28. Chapter 28

***I have to work all weekend but I am close to 200 reviews so if I get there I will start working on the next chapter and hopefully have it up by Monday or Tuesday.**

When Aria and Ezra entered the emergency room they spotted Mike pacing in the waiting area. When they reached Mike, he immediately enveloped Aria into a hug.

"Where's my baby?" Aria asked as she fought back tears.

"She's in with the doctor, she should be done soon."

"Thank you so much for saving my little girl." Aria told Mike.

"The only thing I did was stall him long enough for the police to get there."

"Mommy, daddy!" Lydia yelled as she ran up and pan arm around each Aria and Ezra. All three of them were crying now.

"My baby, I'm so glad that you're okay." Aria said as she hugged the girl closer.

"Mrs. Fitz may I have a word with you?" The doctor asked as he walked over to the family.

"Lydia, why don't you go with daddy for a minute?" Aria said as Ezra took the girl. She then turned back to the doctor. "How is she?"

"She has some pretty bad bruising, along with a sprained arm. She will be sore for a few days, but she should be okay."

"Did he..?" Aria began and was cut off by the doctor.

"No, no there was no proof of any sexual harm." The doctor reassured Aria.

"Thank goodness, thank you so much for everything." Aria said as she shook the doctor's hand.

"No problem. Just make sure she gets plenty of rest and if she is in too much pain giver her two children's Tylenols. Also for the next few days she will probably not leave your side. She may need to go see someone if she doesn't get better in a few weeks."

"Thanks again." Aria told the doctor before turning back and joining Ezra and Lydia. "Are you guys ready to go home?" Aria asked and got a slight nod from Lydia who was hanging onto Ezra for dear life.

"I'm not sure she is ever going to let go." Ezra chuckled as they left the hospital.

Ella, Byron, and Mike followed close being in Byron's car. Aria and Ezra decided to stay at Mike's for the night since what they needed was all ready there.

Once they arrived home Lydia refused to leave Aria and Ezra's side. When they were seated on the couch Lydia was squeezed between Aria and Ezra. When Ezra got up to use the restroom and get them all something to eat Lydia cuddled up to Aria's side and held on tight to her arm.

"I'm sorry." Lydia said after almost an hour of silence.

"For what honey?" Aria asked completely confused. Ezra had overheard the conversation and was now standing in the living room.

"That I went with a stranger." Lydia said as tears started to fall. "I know you had told me never to talk to strangers , but he said he would shoot you and dad if I didn't go with him and I knew he had a gun"

"Honey, we aren't mad at you at all." Aria told Lydia as she began to stroke her hair.

"I was so scared that I would never see you again. And then that man kept telling me he was my father, which I know he know he is. Then I told him that Uncle Ezzy was my real dad and that's when he hurt my arm." Lydia told the couple. Ezra tensed up knowing that he was the reason Lydia had gotten hurt.

"I'm so sorry honey." Ezra told her as he bent down and wrapped his arms around her.

"I was scared that he would take me away from you and I would never be able to meet my new brother or sister." Lydia sobbed into Ezra's chest.

"Hey, hey it's okay now. No one is going to hurt you anymore. We are all here for you." Ezra said as he picked up Lydia and sat down with her on his lap.

No one knew what to say. Aria moved closer to Ezra and Lydia and put her head on his shoulder knowing he was blaming himself for the whole thing. Mike was sitting in the chair next to the couch on his phone. No matter what he did he couldn't get the image of a gun to Lydia and the pain that she had went through out of his head. Ella and Byron were both seated at the tiny island that leads into the kitchen. They both wanted more than anything to take away all the pain that their daughter and son-in-law had just gone through.

"If you guys don't need anything else I think we are going to go." Ella said as she stood up and walked over to Aria and Ezra.

"I think we are okay for now mom." Aria said as she looked down at Lydia who had settled down to letting out a few whimpers.

"Whenever you guys are ready you are more than welcome to come back and stay with us." Ella said as she bent over and kissed Lydia on the head.

"Love you grandma." Lydia said and turned back to bury her face in Ezra's chest.

"Love you too." Ella said as she turned and hugged Ezra and kissed Aria. She then went over and hugged Mike before Byron did the same.

"Do you guys need anything else?" Mike asked as he got up and took his drink and any other dishes to the kitchen.

"I want cookies." Lydia said from her place on Ezra's lap.

"All right I'll be right back." Mike said with a smile. He walked into the kitchen and was followed by Aria.

"Mike, I don't know what to say other than thank you." Aria said as she followed her brother into the kitchen.

"Aria, the only thing I did was distract him. I almost let them get away. I was just so scared he would hurt her more than he had. When he grabbed her arm and yanked her hair I wanted to cry. But I knew if I went after him he would hurt her for sure." Mike said as he lay the glass down that he was filling up with milk and grabbed the edge of the counter.

"I'm just glad that you were there to help her stay strong and to make him stay there until the police got there. If I were in your place I probably would have done the same thing." Aria said as she went up and hugged her little brother.

"We had better get these cookies to the little princess before she gets angry." Mike laughed as he picked up the glass and Aria got some cookies for herself.

**A/N: I am actually very happy with this chapter and the previous one. I really liked that whole storyline for them. There is still some more to come with Brad. I am going to start to focus more on Aria's pregnancy in the upcoming chapters and Lydia dealing with everything. Please read and review! Love you guys so much**

**Twitter: han_itsthelaw20 **

**xoxoxox**


	29. Chapter 29

***Even though I didn't get to 200 reviews I am still going to update because I hate to make you wait.**

A few weeks had passed since the whole ordeal with Lydia and they had all returned to Byron and Ella's Lydia returned to school a week later but still insisted on sleeping on Ezra and Aria's floor. Aria was now 3 months pregnant and was due for a checkup.

"Ezra get up it's time to get ready." Aria said as she shook Ezra, who just groaned in response.

"I don't want to." Ezra said back as he rolled over to face the wall.

"Ezra, we have to go to the doctor and make sure our child is okay. Please get up." Aria said on the verge of tears. When Ezra heard her voice he turned around to face her.

"Aria what's wrong?" Ezra asked as he pushed her hair out of her face.

"I don't know, I guess that now that all of this stuff with Brad is almost over I actually get to think about my pregnancy and I know that it's risky and I am afraid that something is wrong." Aria said truthfully as she let a tear roll down her face.

"Baby, nothing is wrong with you or our baby." Ezra said as he put a hand on her now noticeable bump. "Let's get read and go to the doctor so that we can know for sure." Ezra said as he felt Aria slump into his chest and wrap her arms around him

About an hour later Aria and Ezra walked into the doctor's office hand-in-hand. They sat down in the corner and waited for their name to be called. When they had they walked back where Aria was weighed and then were led to a small room where Aria changed into a gown. The doctor walked in a few minutes later.

"Mrs. Fitz how are you this morning?" The doctor asked when she walked in.

"Kind of nauseas but other than that I am pretty good." Aria said with a smile.

"Great, great why don't we see how your baby is doing?" The doctor said and had Aria lay back. She measured the baby's development and then got out the ultrasound machine.

"Is that our baby?" Ezra asked when an image appeared on the screen.

"It sure is. Also I want you to hear something." The doctor said and a thumping noise sounded throughout the room.

"Is that the heartbeat?" Aria asked with tears in her eyes.

"It sure is. Your baby seems to have a very strong heart." The doctor told them with a smile. "It also appears that everything is perfectly okay and that you are due February 14th. You are about to enter your second trimester in about a week, which will mean that a chance of a miscarriage goes down greatly." The doctor informed Aria and Ezra who both let out a sigh of relief. "In about 2 months we should be able to tell the sex of the baby. I think that, that is all for today. I will see you guys for your 4 month checkup in about a month." The doctor said, as she shook both of their hands and left the room.

"I told you everything was going to be okay." Ezra said as he helped Aria up.

"I know I just freak out I guess because when I was expecting Lydia it was all hell." Aria said truthfully.

"Aria this time is going to be different. I think it is time to celebrate." Ezra said once Aria had gotten changed. He wrapped his arm around her and led her out to their car.

"I love you so much Ezra, so so much." Aria said once they had gotten into the car.

"I love you too." Ezra said as he leaned over and kissed Aria. "And you to baby." He said and leaned down and kissed her stomach.

"You know here in a few months you're going to do that and something is going to kick you in the mouth." Aria chuckled as Ezra sat up.

"I never realized how amazing it was to hear a heartbeat for the first time. I mean with Lydia everything was so rushed and the first time you felt her move was in the hospital after almost losing her. It's just kind of nice to be able to enjoy it." Ezra said truthfully.

"I know what you mean, but I wouldn't give up Lydia for the world. I love her so much." Aria told Ezra as they drove home.

*PLL*

Aria and Ezra arrived home after having a nice lunch at Olive Garden. They walked into the house and were greeted by Lydia.

"How's the baby?" Lydia asked as she ran up to Ezra and jumped into his arms.

"Very good, we got to hear the heart for the first time." Aria said to Lydia.

"Can you feel it yet?" Lydia asked from her place in Ezra's arms.

"Not yet, but soon we will be able to, maybe within the next 2 months."

"How is everything?" Ella asked when she came into the entryway.

"It's good, great actually. We got to hear the heartbeat and here are some pictures." Aria said and pulled the ultrasound pictures out of her purse.

"I want to see." Lydia said and jumped out of Ezra's grip and walked over to Aria and Ella who all sat down on the couch.

"It looks like a blob." Lydia said as she stared at the picture in her hand.

"It will in a few months." Aria chuckled as she felt the couch on the other side of her move and look over to see Ezra staring at the picture.

"Didn't you get enough of the picture daddy?" Ella asked Ezra with a laugh.

"No, I could never get enough of my child." Ezra said and looked over to Lydia who looked sad, then quickly added. "Just like I could never get enough of my beautiful daughter." Ezra said and pulled Lydia into his lap.

"I love you daddy." Lydia said as she sat on Ezra's lap and watched TV.

"I love you too baby." Ezra said and kissed Lydia on the head.

**A/N: I know this chapter seemed boring but I think it was much needed to see where Aria was with her pregnancy. I am also working on another PLL story. I am not sure when I will post it as I want to get it just right, but I guarantee you will love it. Anyway please Read & Review and let me know any ideas or anything else. Love you guys**

**xoxoxoxox**


	30. Chapter 30

A month had passed since Aria's doctor's appointment. Aria was now clearly pregnant and she glowed with a glow like any other. Aria and Ezra had recently been informed that the trial for Brad was coming up and that it would be beneficial for them to testify along with Mike and Lydia. After some convincing Lydia agreed to do it but only so that the bad man could never hurt her family ever again.

"How are my lovely ladies doing today?" Ezra asked when he walked into the kitchen and kissed Aria and rubbed her swollen stomach.

"You know you're going to be disappointed when it comes out a boy." Aria said as she put her hand over his.

"Well if you would just find out then I wouldn't be disappointed." Ezra pouted.

"Ezra I thought we agreed that we weren't going to find out until it is born." Aria told him wrapping her arms around him.

"I know I know." Ezra said and kissed her on the nose.

"Mommy, daddy." Lydia came running in the room and hugged them both.

"Hey are you ready for today?" Aria asked sadly.

"I guess so. " Lydia said not wanting to ever see Brad again.

"Lydia I know you don't want to go to court. Believe me none of us do but as soon as we get this over with the sooner we can move on with our lives."Ezra said picking up Lydia. "Now go get ready, make sure to look nice and we will go out and get something nice to eat when it is all over."

"I don't want her to go through this." Aria said as she pulled Ezra close again.

"I don't either no 7 year old should but the sooner we do it the sooner it is done and over with." Ezra told her as he ran his hand up and down her back. "We should get ready as well; we are meeting Mike and your parents in an hour in front of the courthouse.

An hour later Aria, Ezra, and Lydia spotted Ella, Byron, and Mike in front of the courthouse with their lawyer. They were going to go over some last minute things before the trial. They had enough evidence against Brad to put him away for a very long time, but just needed to give their testimonies.

When they had entered the court room Lydia grabbed onto Ezra's hand and buried her face in his leg like she knew that everyone would be staring at her. They were lead to the front of the court room where they all sat together. A few minutes later Brad was led in, in handcuffs. Lydia wrapped her tiny arms around Ezra's arm and Ezra wrapped her other arm around Aria pulling her into him.

After the testimonies from Aria, Ezra, Mike, Ella, and Byron it was finally Lydia's turn to tell her side of the story. When she got up in the stand the lawyer asked her to tell what had happened.

"It was my first day of school and we were all playing outside waiting on our parents to come. A man came up to me and told me that if I didn't come with him he would kill my family. He then told me he was my dad and when I told him that Uncle Ezra was my dad he jerked my arm and hurt it. He then told me we had to stop for something in the gas station and that if I tried to run away from him he would shoot me." Lydia took a deep breath before continuing. "We were only there for a minute before Uncle Mike came in, when I tried to go to Uncle Mike he jerked on my arm. I thought he was going to shoot Uncle Mike so I didn't move, he then jerked me hair and when we left he was attacked be a police officer. Then I ran to Uncle Mike."

When Lydia was done with all of her questioning she almost ran back to Ezra and Aria. She was so glad it was over but was so scared that Brad was going to hurt her.

After about an hour of deliberation the jury came back with a verdict.

"we find Brad Martin guilty on the charges of kidnapping, stalking, and breaking and entering." One of the jury members read off from the paper he had in his hands.

"Thank you jury, another date will be set within the week for the sentencing." The judge said before Brad was taken out of the court room in handcuffs.

A week later Ezra's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Ezra asked over the receiver. "Okay, yeah that's great I'll let everyone know thank you for everything."

"Who was that?" Aria asked from her place on the couch once Ezra had reentered the living room.

"It was the lawyer. They sentenced Brad to 50 years in prison without parole. It should be many, many years before he ever sees the light of day again." Ezra said as he sat down beside of Aria and pulled her close.

"Hey what are you watching?" Lydia asked when she walked into the room and plopped down beside of Ezra leaning her head on his arm.

"Nothing, Lydia we have to tell you something." Ezra said and Lydia looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" Lydia asked scared.

"Nothing, honey we just wanted to tell you that Brad is going to be in jail for many years and he can't hurt us anymore." Ezra told the little girl who immediately got a smile on her face.

"You mean it."Lydia asked before jumping up and down.

"Yeah we are all going to be okay." Ezra said and kissed Aria.

"You know almost eight years later I can't wrap my mind around the fact that I can go out at night and not worry about someone hurting me or my family." Aria said as she snuggled down into Ezra. "I love you so much."

"I love you too my lovely wife." Ezra said before turning his attention back to Lydia.

**A/N: here's another chapter you guys, thanks for all the reviews. There are only a few more chapters left and it saddens me to think it will be over soon. Keep up the reviews and make sure to check out my new story In the end I'll always come back to you. **

**xoxoxox**


	31. Chapter 31

"Ezra I don't want a big deal to be made." Aria sat as they walked through the mall. They were in search of the perfect outfit for Aria's upcoming baby shower. AT six months pregnant Aria was still very tiny but you could most definitely tell she was pregnant.

"Aria, you never got a baby shower for Lydia and your mom and friends want to do this for you." Ezra said as they walked hand-in-hand through the mall.

"I hate it when people make a big deal about me." Aria pouted before running into someone. "Excuse me." Aria said as she looked up to see none other than Jackie Molina standing in front of her.

"Aria Montgomery, was it?" Jackie asked now looking over at Ezra. "And Z."

"Actually it's Aria Fitz." Aria replied as Ezra pulled her close.

"Oh how sweet the student and the teacher got together, I bet that makes for a great story at Christmas time." Jackie smirked.

"You know what Jackie we don't have time for this, we have to go shopping for our baby shower." Ezra said as he pulled Aria away from Jackie not even letting her reply.

"I can't believe her, I just want to grrr. . ." Aria said as she and Ezra walked toward the maternity store to find an outfit.

"Aria, calm down." Ezra said with a slight chuckle. "She is just jealous that I am with the most gorgeous girl in the entire universe and that we are having a baby. Now let's go find you the perfect outfit.

Twenty minutes later Ezra was sitting outside of the fitting room while Aria tried on what seemed like the twentieth outfit. Ezra then heard some sniffling coming from the direction of Aria's dressing room.

"Aria, honey are you okay?" Ezra asked right outside of Aria's door.

"No, I hate the way I look in everything I try on it's a hopeless battle. I'm just going to wear my pajamas to the shower." Aria said as she opened the door and walked out in a dress that looked to be 5 times too big. She then walked straight into Ezra's opened arms.

"Well first of all this is like 10 times too big for you and secondly you will find something and I'm pretty sure if you showed up to your baby shower in your pajamas Hanna would have your hide." Ezra told Aria as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Here try on this dress; I saw It hanging on that rack over there it just shouted 'Aria." Ezra said as he handed Aria a black dress that was bunched under the best and had beading around the neckline and had different layers that went to different lengths.

"Fine, but this is the last one if it doesn't fit I'm going home and you can try on maternity clothes." Aria said as she walked back into the fitting room. A few minutes later Aria walked out with the biggest grin on her face. The dress hugged her stomach just the right way making her look pregnant but not that she was all belly. She walked out and did a little twirl for Ezra who pulled her into a hug.

"I told you, you would find something. You look absolutely amazing." Ezra said as he ran his hands through her hair.

*PLL*

The next day Hanna, Emily, and Spencer arrived at the Montgomery household a few hours early to get Aria ready for her baby shower. Hanna was in charge of make-up and Emily and Spencer were in charge of doing her hair.

"Guys I don't understand why you are making a big deal about this it's just you and my mom." Aria said to the girls.

"Aria, you're a girl, you're pregnant let us pamper you." Spencer said fidgeting with Aria's hair.

"Whatever you guys say." Aria said from her place at her desk. A half hour later they were finally finished and Aria got dressed she then put on a pair of black flip flops that had a tiny heal and made her way downstairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw her mom standing there with tears in her eyes.

"My baby, you look so beautiful." Ella said as she hugged Aria.

"Mom, please I can't breathe." Aria said from her mothers arms.

"I'm sorry dear let's go." Ella said as she grabbed Aria's arm and pulled her to the living room where Ezra, Byron, Mike, Toby, Caleb, and Lydia were all waiting.

"I thought it was just us." Aria said from her place in the doorway.

"We thought that you would like to have your closest family members with you male or female." Ella said as each person came up to hug Aria. Ezra was the last one and he stopped in front of her and wrapped her arms around her not being able to take his off of her.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Ezra said in almost a whisper as if he was trying to hold back tears.

"I love you so much." Aria said as she nestled her head into his chest until she heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see her dad standing behind her.

"Sorry." Aria said with a blush.

The afternoon went on with lots of laughter and happiness. Toby and Spencer got them a crib and matching changing table that would fit either a boy or a girl. Emily got them bottles, dippers, and all of the essentials that they would need. Hanna and Caleb got toys and clothes for them that either a boy or a girl would enjoy. Ella and Byron gave them money for the new baby to get them whatever else they needed and a new stroller. Mike gave them a small trust fund for not only the new baby but also for Lydia who was excited to get a present at something that wasn't even her own party.

After the shower Aria was exhausted and fell asleep on the couch. After Ezra helped finish cleaning up he picked her up and carried her up the stairs to the room. When he had settled her on the bed and got in beside of him she rolled over and snuggled up to him.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Ezra asked Aria as he wrapped his arms around her.

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of update but to make a long story short I had to get a new computer and then return it and get another so I was without a computer for a few days. I start classes tomorrow so I am unsure when I will get to update but hopefully soon. The end is soon to this story so please keep up the awesome reviews. I love you guys so much.**

**Twitter- han_itsthelaw20**

**xoxoxox**


	32. Chapter 32

"Ezra, we really need to get a house." Aria said from her place on her bed. At 8 months pregnant her doctor thought it would be best given her high risk pregnancy to be in bed as much as possible.

"I know honey, but I don't want to get something without you looking at it first and there is no way I am going to let you on your feet long enough to look at an entire house." Ezra said as he came over and sat down in front of Aria and took her hands in his.

"But Ezra where in the world are we supposed to put a baby?" Aria asked him.

"Aria we already have the crib where your chair used to be and I'm sure your parents will help us with space however they can. Don't worry." Ezra told her as he got up and kissed her on the head.

"Can you believe it only less than two months till we meet our new bundle of joy?" Aria said and rubbed her now very prominent stomach.

"I cannot wait." Ezra said and bent down and kissed her stomach.

"I'm hungry."

"What would you like to eat?" Ezra asked.

"I don't know, but I was thinking that we could go somewhere with a drive-thru and then go and park somewhere and eat because I am tired of seeing this room." Aria suggested and gave Ezra some puppy eyes.

"Aria." Ezra sighed.

"Ezra, please? You can even carry me to the car and I won't get out at all I'm so tired of this place I need to go somewhere." Aria pleaded grabbing Ezra's hand and pulling close to her.

"Fine." Ezra said and he picked up Aria into his arms and started for the stairs. When they made it the kitchen they got some weird stairs from Ella and Byron.

"We're going to dinner, we'll be back soon." Aria said with a laugh from Ezra's arms.

Aria and Ezra decided to stop at a local Chinese restaurant and get some take out. They then drove to the place that Spencer and Toby had told them about that overlooks Rosewood. A place that they were told would take away all of your worries.

"Ezra can I ask you something?" Aria asked from the passenger seat.

"Of course you can." Ezra said and looked over at her.

"Why did you stay with me?" Aria asked, looking over at him.

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked confused.

"I mean why did you stay with me even though I was your student and that you could be arrested at any time. I mean my father threatened you and you still came back for me and you lost your job at Hollis but you still were with me. Why give it all up just to be with at the time a dumb old teenager." Aria asked looking over at Ezra who was taken aback.

"Aria, I stayed with you because you are the love of my life. I knew from the first day that I saw you in that bar that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. When I found out that you were my student I tried to not want you but it was impossible. When your father threatened me the only reason I stayed away for the few days that I did was so that you wouldn't get hurt. If losing my job at Hollis meant being with you I would do it over and over again, because you are more important than any old job." Ezra said as he leaned over and kissed Aria.

*One month later*

"Will it ever be here?" Aria complained as she sat on the couch of her parents house. She was due any day now and sure looked it. She was tired and sore and all she wanted was to have the baby already. Ezra sat beside of her rubbing her back and making her as comfortable as he could. Lydia was in the other room helping Mike make dinner.

"Aria, it will come soon enough and then it will all be over when you hold it in your arms." Ezra said with a chuckle.

"I kind of feel bad calling my baby an it but I want to be surprised. Is dinner almost ready I am starving." Aria said as she tried to shift on the couch so she was leaned up against Ezra.

"It will be soon I promise." Ezra said wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her stomach.

"Thanks for being here for me and listening to me complain and all I know you don't have to and that most guys would have already given up but you have stayed with me through everything so thank you." Aria told Ezra as she turned slightly to look up at him.

"Okay guys, dinner is ready." Mike said as he brought two plates full of pasta into the living room and sat them down the coffee table. Lydia followed shortly behind him with two glasses of water.

"Here you go mommy and daddy. I helped Uncle Mike make the pasta so it should be good." Lydia said proudly setting down the glassed.

"Thank you Lydia I am sure it will be great." Ezra said with a smile taking a bite of the pasta, which was actually really good.

Later that night when Aria and Ezra were in bed Aria got up in the middle of the night with the sudden urge to use the bathroom. She slowly got up and made her way to the bathroom. When she was finished a sharp pain went through her body and a gush of liquid ran down her legs. She leaned over and gripped the side of the sink and began to breathe deeply. She hadn't even heard Ezra get up from bed and follow her.

"Aria, what's wrong?" Ezra asked when he ran in the bathroom to check on her. He beant down beside of her.

"My water just broke." Aria said between breathes.

"I'll get your parents and call the hospital. You go sit on the bed and wait for me." Ezra said in a panic and helped Aria back to their room and onto the bed. Before he could leave the room though Aria grabbed his hand and brought him down to face her.

"I love you daddy." Aria said before kissing him. "Now go get everyone and everything ready."

**A/N: So sorry I haven't updated forever. I just started school and things have been a little crazy. Anyway there are only 1 or 2 more chapters left and I am very sad to see it end. Thanks so much for all of the reviews and everything. Love all of you guys.**

**xoxoxox**


	33. Forever

**First of all I wanted to thank all of you for reading and reviewing this story. I never thought I would get so many reviews and that people would tweet me about it. Hope you enjoy this last chapter and that you continue to read my stories.**

"_Aria, what's wrong?" Ezra asked when he ran in the bathroom to check on her. He beant down beside of her._

"_My water just broke." Aria said between breathes._

"_I'll get your parents and call the hospital. You go sit on the bed and wait for me." Ezra said in a panic and helped Aria back to their room and onto the bed. Before he could leave the room though Aria grabbed his hand and brought him down to face her._

"_I love you daddy." Aria said before kissing him. "Now go get everyone and everything ready."_

Aria and Ezra arrived at the hospital about 10 minutes later and just in time for another contraction. Aria grabbed Ezra's hand just as he had parked his car and began to squeeze it hard.

"Breathe baby, deep breaths." Ezra instructed Aria.

"I swear I will never sleep with you again." Aria said between breaths.

"Aria if I could do this for you I would." Ezra said once the contraction was over and they were able to enter the Emergency Room.

"Can I help you sir?" The older lady asked from behind the desk.

"Yes, my wife is in labor." Ezra said still in a panic.

"Name please?" The lady said.

"Ezra Fitz." Ezra said without even thinking, which caused Aria to laugh.

"I think she means my name babe." Aria said from her place beside of Ezra.

"Oh, yeah uh Aria Fitz." Ezra said to the lady who was smiling at the nervous soon-to-be dad.

"Okay, Mrs. Fitz have a seat in that wheelchair right over there and I will go and get the doctor on call." The nurse said pointing towards the wheelchair along the wall.

About 5 minutes later the nurse and a doctor walked out and showed Aria and Ezra to their room. Once they had gotten settled in Ella, Byron, Mike, and Lydia all came in to see how Aria was.

"Mommy." Lydia said as she came running up to the side of the bed. "Is my little brother or sister coming?"

"Very, very soon." Aria said and ran her fingers through Lydia's hair.

"I can't wait." Lydia declared.

"Neither can I." Ezra said and looked down at Aria with a smile.

After about an hour and a half of small talk and waiting the doctor came in to check out Aria. After some consultation with other doctors in the hospital they all decided that due to Aria's past with Lydia and her surgery before she had gotten pregnant that a C-section would be their best option.

"Are you okay?" Ezra asked once everyone had left.

"I'm just scared." Aria said truthfully.

"Honey, there is nothing to be scared about this is what is best for you and the baby." Ezra said as he reached over and took her hand in his.

Once Ezra had gotten in the hospital gown and Aria was prepped Aria was wheeled to the operation room. Once there a sheet was put up so she couldn't see anything and Ezra was seated at her head. Ezra grabbed her hand in his and leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. The doctors began their operation and what seemed like hours later to both Aria and Ezra a small cry was heard.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fitz take a look at your baby boy." The doctor said and help up the healthy looking baby who was now wailing at the top of his lungs.

"He's absolutely perfect." Aria said with tears streaming down her face which Ezra wiped away.

"He is, isn't he?" Ezra said with tears of his own starting to fall.

"Do you have a name picked out?" The nurse asked the two of them while she was cleaning up the baby.

"We do." Aria said with a smile and looked over at Ezra who nodded for her to go on. "Jeremy Landon Fitz."

"That is a beautiful name." the nurse said with a smile. "Would you like to hold him daddy?"

"Yeah." Was all that Ezra could get past the lump in his throat. The nurse then walked over to Ezra and handed him the tiny baby wrapped in a blue blanket who had quieted his wales down to small whimpers.

"Hey baby." Ezra said to the baby and then bent down so that he was level with Aria. "Say hi to your mommy.

"Hey baby." Aria said and kissed him on the head.

1 Year Later

"Hey honey." Aria whispered in Ezra's eye trying to coax him out of his sleep. "It's our baby boys first birthday."

"Good morning beautiful." Ezra said as he rolled around on the bed and wrapped his arms around Aria bringing her to rest on his chest.

"Can you believe that Jeremy is one already?" Aria asked.

"No I can't and Lydia is none going on seventeen." Ezra chuckled at the thought of Lydia walking around the house yesterday in the make she had done herself.

"Please don't remind me. That girl is going to be one prissy thing when she's older." Aria said thinking about how Lydia already had a strut and 'boyfriend'.

"I can't even believe how much our children are growing up." Ezra said with a longing tone.

"Me either, seems like just yesterday Lydia was born and now she's almost in her teen years and Jeremy is all over the place."

"I think we should get ready for our little boys first birthday." Aria said trying to loosen herself from Ezra's grip but to no avail.

"I know but I don't want to let you go." Ezra whined.

"Well I gave Lydia about 5 minutes before she barges in to remind us it's bubby's birthday." Aria said once Ezra finally let her up. "But I love you so much.

"I love you too." Ezra said kissing Aria with more passion then thought possible for two people to have for each other.

"Forever." Aria said looking down and brushing her nose against Ezra's.

"Forever." Ezra agreed.

**A/N: And there it is. I feel like crying knowing that this storyline that I have been working on since February is over. Thanks again for all the feedback. Please leave some for the end. Love you all and don't forget about my other story In The End I'll Always come Back to You. (EZRIA)**

**xoxoxox**


End file.
